An Angry Scully
by trycee
Summary: Season 7: Mulder and Scully are forced to seek refuge in a one room cabin in the middle of a blizzard in Minnesota.
1. Chapter 1

**An Angry Scully**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

If looks could kill Mulder knew he'd be a dead man at that moment. Mulder kept touching the back of his head as if a small hole would slice through to the back of his skull from Scully's glare. He tried to joke about the situation but Scully wasn't having any of it. She glared at him from the side passenger seat, not saying a single word.

"OKAY," Mulder said, finally. "Next time I won't take a case in the middle of Minnesota in the dead of winter, Okay?"

Scully continued to glare at him, her eyes icy cold. Mulder shifted nervously in his seat. Their rental SUV was covered in snow and the windows were quickly clouding over. "The park ranger told us to buy blankets, tissue, soap, food", he said, glancing back at the two camping backpacks they'd bought in Silver Bay. "And this cabin has pots and pans and everything we'll need, Scully," Mulder said, "Including a fireplace that we can cook in."

Scully was silent, her eyes drilling into him and Mulder was frightened. He parked on the side of the snow covered road and stared at the map the park had given him. "According to this we can either hike to the cabins...but it's a 3.5 mile hike OR," he said, nervously. "We could take the shorter route and hike up a steep hill for 1.5 miles through the woods. Either way, we have to carry in our supplies."

Scully's eyebrow were raised and she turned away from him, her arms crossed in front of her. Mulder drove on, choosing the shorter route. He parked near the service road and Scully immediately threw open the door of the SUV, jumping down into deep snow. "Oh!", she yelped. Mulder jumped out and rushed to her side, a smirk on his face as he looked at his serious partner buried up to her neck in ten feet of deep snow. The wind was whipping past their faces, coating icicles on their cheeks. "Remind me to kill you, Mulder."

He smirked and attempted to lend a hand but Scully smacked it away. Mulder sighed and then reached past her as she struggled to move in the deepening snow and pulled out the snow shoes they'd bought in town. They were surrounded by woods deep in the middle of a State park in Silver Bay, Minnesota in the Dead of Winter and Scully could not be angrier. They'd been in the state over a week already and she was ready to just go home, slip into a nice bath and shut away both the Entire World and MULDER for at least a month.

Mulder was too busy organizing the sled they had purchased, placing their food supplies in the center and tying it down. He hadn't noticed that Scully had climbed back into the SUV, her traditional snow shoes danging in the air, as she waited to follow him through a well worn path in the trees, completely covered in deep snow. Mulder sighed to himself. He had convinced Scully to come with him based on the evidence that the sightings of the red haired Big Foot were reported in the thousands with photos of foot prints in the snow, documented by numerous visitors over the years.

Silver Bay, Minnesota was a extraordinary place with high cliff-faces, tall sky-reaching trees and a cascading waterfall down into the Mic Mack Lake. They had hired a guide, at Scully's insistence, and tromped around in the woods for several days, finding nothing but broken branches and a fallen, or in Mulder's version, thrown by Bigfoot, rock or two. They had camped out for several days in tents on the cold earth until returning to the hotel for one last night before heading back to D.C. They had turned in their hotel keys and checked out of the hotel but, having been in the woods for several days, they had missed the weather reporting. There was a major storm rolling in from Duluth all the way up North bringing with it several feet of snow on top of the already ten feet in certain areas. There was no way out of there. And that's when Scully had become angry. It wasn't just that she was still shivering from spending several nights in a sleepy bag on the cold wet ground with a flimsy tent to protect her from bears or the wind but they also had to spend the night in an empty airport, shifting on hard plastic seats with no one but a creepy security guard walking past them, coming ever so close to her with every sweep of the area he made. Their flights at the Silver Bay Municipal Airport had been canceled indefinitely, the storm was going to hit that next night stranding them in Minnesota. But this storm was only the tip of the iceberg. And as luck would have it, another Snow Storm was going to hit directly after that one.

With all of the hotel rooms booked up with either nervous travelers or vacationers who hunted in the winter, they had no place to stay to hunker down during the storms. The hotel told them to try the Tettegouche State Park cabins. Mulder scrambled, calling the Park Ranger who warned him that the Park was probably not the best place to wait out a snow storm. They already had a ton of snow among the hilly isolated forests. The cabins were equipped for winter bunkering but there would be no Park Rangers on staff to help them if they decided to stay. There was a total of four cabins and three of them were already packed full with families who were comfortable vacationing in a swarth of snow. The one remaining cabin was one room with wood stacked on the front porch awaiting them once they trekked nearly two miles up a snowy hill. The Park Ranger told them to expect to hunker down for over a week and to bring in as much supplies as they could strap on their backs or carry on a sled. He would leave the cabin door open for them and they were free to stay until the area had been shoveled out but warned that the area often had snow that could reach over twenty feet, and so reaching them might take awhile. So, Mulder and Scully had headed straight for the Camping Supply Store and stopped at the overrun Grocery store, buying up what was left on the shelves, as much as they could using the Bureau's credit card. Scully could picture Skinner's head exploding in her mind. He would not be pleased. They'd left a message on Skinner's phone but that was before they knew they'd be staying in the State Park and before the wind and snow had knocked out their cellphone service. Scully was certain that Skinner would be worried about them.

Mulder placed snow shoes on his own feet and then grabbed up his pack, placing it on his back. He watched as Scully jumped down, this time landing on top of the snow. He helped her slide her pack on to her back. He stepped back to look at her. The pack was taller than she was, stuffed to the brim with warm clothes and other necessities. Mulder had made sure that he was carrying the heaviest supplies and grabbed onto the loaded sled he would pull behind him. He handed Scully her head lamp and then slid his over his hat. It would probably be nightfall before they reached the cabin. He bundling up his Parka and watched as Scully pulled the string of her fluffy hood down over her face, with only her eyes and nose exposed. Mulder too pulled the string of his fluffy hood and then he locked the SUV before stepping out into the snow forming a path. "This must be what it's like to be in Alaska, huh?", he said, turning back at his partner glared at him as she began to move. Mulder sighed. This was going to be a long hike.

All Scully could see in back, in front, and to the sides of her were gigantic Pine and Ash trees and an enormous amount of the whitest snow she had ever seen. Scully was in awe at the beauty of their trek. The brown tops of trees were coated with white snow and reached as high as the eye could see. The path they were walking was lined on either side with massive trees and snow that outlined their path. The sky was turning grey and she was sure they would be tromping through the snow in the dark. It was so incredibly quiet, as they marched on, with Scully following in line with Mulder's footprints a few yards ahead. The only sounds Scully could hear was the bitter wind whipping across the hill they were slowly climbing and the occasional cry from an unknown animal far away. It was absolutely stunning but she wasn't about to let Mulder know that. She watched as Mulder turned back occasionally towards her. Once he felt comfortable that the gap between them had shrunken, he would continue his steps in front of her. "We wasted all that time camping out looking for Bigfoot when we should've come here. This looks like Bigfoot will jump out at us at any minute."

Scully stared at her partner. She could see the side of his face red as he turned back to her. He was freezing cold as much as she was. And for a brief moment she felt guilty for being so angry with him. He looked lost without her communication but she wasn't in the mood and this long trek in the middle of nowhere wasn't helping either. "Mulder, if Bigfoot comes out, I hope he eats you."

Mulder sighed. At least she was speaking to him again.

Nearly two hours had passed, before the roofs of their cabin came into view. The night had fallen and the area was dead quiet as they made their way in the darkness downhill to the valley. They had long switched on their headlamps so they could see in the distance. Without the headlamps, they would be cast into pure blackness, despite the whiteness of the snow beneath their feet. There was no streetlights in sight, and they both knew that there were bears in the woods. They could see the other cabins far off with smoke billowing up from the chimneys. Scully though was focused on the tiny log cabin whose roof was covered in heavy weighted snow that would be home for them for at least a week.

They finally came upon the tiny cabin, and Scully stopped as her legs burned from the hike and her face stung from the cold. Mulder turned around, waiting for her to catch up to him. He was panting as he struggled to catch his breath in the bitter cold. Mulder pushed open the screen door of the e enclosed porch, grateful to be shielded from the cold. He helped his partner step inside and they went about removing the packs from their shoulders and unlatching their snow shoes. Mulder untied the food bundle from the shed and brought it in. They stripped out of their coats, hats and gloves, hanging them on the wooden hooks on the wall. Mulder then pushed the front door open to the log cabin, grabbing up a few pieces of firewood that was stacked on the porch by the front door. The first thing Mulder noticed was that everything in the tiny cabin was wood. Wood paneling and log furniture with a table with two chairs to their left along with a kitchnette which was more like two kitchen cabinets and at the bottom was a mini fridge. There was a tiny amount of counter space shared with a four burner cooktop. He turned to his right and there was a fireplace in the middle of the room. He continued his gaze and next to the front door there was a smug log sofa, a tiny dresser and an even more smug log bed, JUST ONE.

Scully stepped inside and turned around, her eyes landing on the bed. She blinked a few times and then turned towards her partner. "One bed?"

Mulder glanced towards the couch and noticed it was not long enough for him to sleep on. It was smaller than a loveseat and the sofa cushion were surrounded by massive logs that barely looked comfortable to sit on let alone attempt to fit his tall frame into it. And from the chill of the home, Mulder knew he couldn't sleep on the floor. Scully continued to stare at him. "There's no bathroom or shower or running water either?"

Mulder pointed to the wall. "There's a 2 gallon water jug they provided. I'm assuming there's a water spiket around here somewhere."

"What about bathing?", she said, horrified. She had told herself the entire hike up the hill that she would at least get to take a bath when they reached the cabin, but there was no tub and no toilet to be seen.

Mulder pulled out the map he'd been given. "Ah," he said, nervously, as he approached his fierce partner. "The showers are over here, " he said, pointing a distance away. "And the toilets are over there," he said, pointing in a totally different direction.

Scully shook her head in disbelief. "Is that a half a mile's walk to either of those places, Mulder?"

He opened his mouth. "I don't think it's that far."

"It's not inside this cabin or in a freakin' outhouse, is it?", she snapped. " It's A HALF MILE HIKE IN THE SNOW? With TWO BLIZZARDS COMING AT US WITH TEN FEET OF SNOW OUTSIDE THIS DOOR?"

He swallowed hard. "Look, Scully. I know your mad at me. But, that's not going to do any of us any good. We're stuck here for over a week together. Let's at least try to figure this out."

"That's easy for you to say, Mulder. You could just go in back of the cabin and just whip it out. But, I would have to put back on my snow shoes and walk god knows how far to go use the bathroom or to take a shower."

Mulder threw up his hands. "I did the best I could, Scully. Could you help me out here, a little."

Scully softened as she stood in front of him. "Okay, Mulder, fine. I'll try. But, if I get eaten by a bear trying to find the bathroom, my death is on your hands."

Mulder nodded. "There you go. There's that sweetness I expect from you," he said, sarcastically.

Scully cut him with her glare as she zipped her coat back up and placed her snow shoes back on. She put the headlamp on and turned back to face him. Mulder could swear that he had melted from her scrutiny.

"You want me to walk you?", Mulder asked, handing her the heavy metal jug off the wall. "Help you bring back water?"

Scully whipped out her weapon. "No, I want you to start that fire and unpack the food so we can cook something for dinner," she said, snatching the jug from his hand. "Besides, in this dark," she said, cocking her gun. "I might mistake you for BigFoot," she said, pushing the screendoor open and slamming it closed.

"Shit," Mulder hissed as he shook his head. He'd gotten on Scully's bad side before but she usually didn't hate him this much and for this long.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 2**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder squatted down in front of the fireplace and stuffed it with pieces of wood. He grabbed the small pieces of kindling from the basket that sat next to it. Mulder used the long matches that were provided, starting a fire. He watched it burned for a bit before closing the fireplace grill. He started unpacking the food bundle. There were cans of beans, canned clams and tuna, a bag of rice, a small bag of potatoes and as much meat, canned and frozen veggies they could find from the empty shelves from the grocery store before the storm. There were two dozen of eggs that had somehow made it up the hill intact but were frozen, some oil, two loaves of bread, a tin of coffee, creamer and sugar, and a box of powdered cocoa mix. Mulder opened the mini fridge and stuffed the perishables into the tiny fridge and even tinier freezer. It wasn't organized the way he was stuffing it in there and he knew his prim and proper partner would have something to say about it, but there wasn't much he could do. Mulder opened his pack, finding the dish soap and sponge and snatched all of the pots and pans that were hung on the wall along with the plates provided and washed them all. He grabbed the matches and then pushed open the front door stumbling onto the porch. He slipped his boots back on and grabbed a few pieces of wood, stepping out off the enclosed porch and headed towards the fire ring near their cabin.

Mulder searched in the direction that Scully had come and easily spotted her head lamp. She was heading back and he breathed a sigh of relief. He pushed the snow out of the ring and sat the pieces into it, adding a few dry leaves he found around the campfire. Scully's voice startled him. "It's late, Mulder, what are you doing?"

Mulder looked up to see her bundled up with snow shoes, carrying a filled jug of water. He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I was thinking I could grill the chicken but now I'm realizing how stupid that sounds. It's too bitter cold and too dark out here."

Scully sat the water jug down beside her in the snow. "Well, I checked out the showers while I was out there. There's no way we could shower and walk all the way back without catching our deaths."

Mulder sighed. "Well, a week without me bathing, Scully, you might actually want to shoot me for real."

Scully smirked. "I know."

Mulder sighed. He could hear it in her voice, her anger was starting to dissipate but he knew it didn't take much to get on her bad side again. Why did he have such bad luck with trips into the forest?

"We could do like people used to do," she said. "We could warm up the water and sponge bath on the enclosed porch or standing on a towel."

"I'd rather do that," he said. "With it being so cold. It's a difference between being a 'HE' and a 'She'," he said, glancing down towards his crotch.

Scully's eyes drifted down to that area as well and Mulder noticed she was staring longer than was necessary. He coughed and Scully glanced up, a horrified look on her face. "I'm...I'mma...", she motioned towards the porch. "Gonna go get warm and try to put a meal together."

Mulder nodded. He'd caught Scully checking him out before, she'd seen him naked. But, this had been new. She'd never stared so hard for so long before. "Well," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "Let's go in and get warm."

"Yeah, so I could feel my feet again," she said, grabbing up the water and turning from him.

Mulder watched her as she disappeared into the darkness of the cabin and he broke out into a wide grin. He'd caught her checking out his groin and despite the chill, he was thrilled.

Scully, on the other side, was horrified. She had stared for a good five seconds at his crotch with Mulder noticing and she was beyond embarrassed. She glanced over to the single bed. Everything in the cabin, was made out of wood logs and would be a smug fit for them both. It was nothing more than a twin bed. She'd slept in a larger bed with Mulder once before but not when she was so frustrated. Not only was she angry about the situation but it would be difficult to pretend she wasn't horny as hell. She knew what would happen, sleeping in the same bed as Mulder. He would start off as a gentlemen and then his hands would roam as he slept and his erection would poke her in her backside. He'd awaken embarrassed that he was pinching a tent in the sheets. And, she'd have to pretend once again that she was oblivious to the male body having spent the entire night feeling him pressed against her and running his hand over her stomach and cupping her breasts. Scully had seven years of experience in pretending. Always pretending that she was not turning into a puddle of molten lava whenever Mulder touched her. But she was stronger than she was now. She was weak and hornier than she had ever been in her life. Six years spending days on end with such a hot desirable man and she was at her breaking point. Countless vibrators later, she didn't know if she could pretend this time especially for a week, maybe two, stuck in a one room cabin with him, isolated from most of humanity. Scully sighed. How was she going to do this?

Scully washed the chicken and seasoned it with salt and pepper, placing the cutlets on a plate. She turned to find Mulder standing in the doorway. The glow of the fire made his already golden skin glow even more. He was beautiful. Mulder was grinning from ear to ear as he tossed his boots off and then made his way to the fire, sitting down on the floor directly in front of it. Scully wondered what that grin was for. She placed the chicken breasts into aluminum foil packets and handed it to Mulder who placed it on the grated grill fixed inside the fireplace. Scully turned, catching Mulder still gawking in her direction. His eyes drifted up from her ass to her face. Unlike she had been, Mulder was not embarrassed.

Scully returned to the counter and wiped it down before rewashing the pots and pans Mulder had just washed. She unscrewed the top of the water jug and poured some of the water into a saucepan and placed it on the burner. She used a bowl with water to wash off the potatoes that she cut up and dumped into the simmering pot. In another pot, Scully poured water and added the frozen corn on the cob they had managed to find at the nearly empty grocery store that morning. Vegetables frozen and canned were left on the shelves while potato chips and most other foods had been scarce. Scully poured water into a pot and added it to the four burner cooktop. After having hiked nearly two miles for two hours, they could use a steaming cup of cocoa.

Scully was busy reorganizing the fridge when she felt Mulder behind her. She was kneeling down on the floor, trying to stuff food into the freezer, when she craned her neck to look behind her. Mulder's mouth was gaped open but he quickly closed it the moment he noticed that she had noticed him. "I, um, I need something to put the chicken in. It's done."

"It's not done already. It hasn't cooked long enough. The last thing we need with no bathroom for miles, Mulder, is to get sick."

"Chicken Breasts don't take long to cook, right? You know me, Scully, I'm no good in the kitchen."

"You and every other man," she said, under her breath. Scully stood up and grabbed the roll of aluminium foil and placed it flat onto a plate. "Here, you go, cut one open and see if it's done.

Mulder nodded, walking back to the fireplace. Scully sighed. As many situations as she had been with Mulder, even when it came to The Falls, where they poised as a married couple, they hadn't been in such intimate quarters, so domestic. She turned when Mulder returned to her side, the two pieces of chicken uncut and unopen in front of him. "I have to admit, Scully, the only fire-side cooking I've ever done was with hot dogs on a stick as a boy scout."

Scully grinned but erased it quickly. She grabbed the plate and used the knife to cut into the pieces. "Looks like you earned another badge, Mulder. It's done."

Mulder was pleased with himself. She was starting to soften but he could tell that she was trying to adapt to the situation, one that was not idea for two platonic partners to be in. But, one thing Mulder had learn, was that Scully was adaptable, although going without indoor plumbing for long, would eventually be a breaking point for her.

Scully grabbed two mugs and stirred in the packets of cocoa and poured in the boiling water and handed one steaming cup to Mulder. She sipped on hers, enjoying the warmth that was traveling down to the end of her toes. "You know, Mulder, except the no running water, no toilet, no separate bed thing, this wouldn't be too bad."

Mulder sighed loudly. "I promise you Scully, this will be the last case I ever drag you out to in the dead of winter. I promise."

Scully nodded and he could tell she was still irritated. "I just really wanted to go home, Mulder, after freezing to death in the forest for several days. I just wanted to be back home."

"Then when we get back, I'll look for cases closer to home."

Mulder watched as she carried her mug with her to the counter top. She turned off the eyes of the stove and grabbed two plates. She plated their meal and handed it to Mulder. He sat down at the table and to his surprise, Scully pulled the chair up to his side. Mulder grabbed the butter and handed it to her and they ate in silence. When they were done eating, Mulder hopped up and placed the dishes in the blue speckled enamel wash basin that came with the Cabin. He set about washing up the dishes and pots and pans. Scully watched him in amazement. She had never seen him so helpful. For a brief moment she allowed herself to fantasize about them. She could see herself coming home from a hard days work at a hospital or her own Doctors Office. And there would be Mulder doing the dishes for her, after sharing a meal. She blushed to herself as she watched him, humming an Elvis tune as he used what was left of the water jug. Her heart ached, she wanted the fantasy to be real. As much as they had flirted in the past year, even kissing on New Years Eve and the almost kiss in the hallway, nothing had ever moved them past the 'Friend-Zone'.

Mulder turned then and saw the look on her face. "Scully? You okay?"

Scully glanced over to their bags. "I'm getting tired, Mulder. It's been a long night. It's like what, almost midnight?"

"The storm will be coming in a few hours."

"I just noticed there's no privacy," she said, looking at the small bed. "I think I'll go change into my pj's on the porch"

They had bought some thermals along with a few flannels, all on the FBI's dime, at the Camping Supply store.

"I guess the porch will have to serve multiple uses," he grinned. "I'll wait until you come back in."

Scully searched through her pack, locating her clothes and a fresh pair of underwear. She tucked her head down and retreated to the porch that was the size of a closet. Without water, Scully couldn't scrub her face or take a hot bath without trekking back out nearly a half mile away to the communal water spicket and at this time of night, she would rather not. The porch door had a large window with no curtains. She turned her back and quickly changed into her tight fitting thermals that outlined her petite figure. It was the only warm pajamas the Camping Supply Store had. She had to search in the teens section to find it and they had been in a rush to get to some place safe to bunk through the two storms. She didn't have time to look for anything else. Scully stuffed her old clothes back into her pack. She could see Mulder standing by the fireplace, eyeing her as she gathered her bags. She wondered if he'd watched her get undress. It was now Mulder's turn to change. He too retreated to the enclosed porch and put on the snug fitting thermals which left nothing to the imagination.

When Mulder stepped back in and locked the front door, he found Scully on 'her side' on the left with the lights off, snuggled under the blanket, her back facing him. Mulder bent down in front of the stove and added a few logs before closing the fireplace. He hoped that would be enough wood for the night. Mulder slipped in beside her and was immediately assaulted with the warmth of her backside. Scully was turned on her side. Mulder flipped over and was spooning her. Scully gasped. Mulder jumped back and almost fell out of the bed. He didn't have much room to avoid touching her. Mulder quickly turned onto his stomach, hanging half off on the hard wood frame of the bed. Spacing himself away from her was going to be hard in that bed. Mulder sighed, smelling the scent of Scully so close to him. He turned his head, the view of her red hair fanned out over the pillow was his view. He wanted to touch her so badly, but that was always his dilemma. He wanted to bury his nose in her hair and bury his...He shifted, turning his back towards her back. No matter the position, he came in contact with her somehow.

"Mulder...", her heard her say. Scully's voice low and slurred. "Stop moving so much."

Mulder sighed and shifted back to a spooning position. He was near centimeters from Scully. His nose was engulfed with the strawberry scent of her hair. His body was curved in the same position that she lay, in order for them both to fit on the bed. He could hear her heart beating and the soft puffs of air as she fell asleep. Mulder listened to her sounds as it lulled him into a deep sleep.

 **Please, Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 3**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

Mulder was having the most incredible dream. He could smell Scully's delicious arousal so strong it was assaulting his nose. He could hear her whimper in his dreams as he pressed into her. He could feel the sweet pleasure of being surrounded by her and all he he could do was to press even deeper, trying to ease the ache that was in his groin.

Scully's eyes fluttered open. Her dream was Oh So Hot and Oh So Real. She could feel Mulder grinding into her. Her body was reacting without her permission and she found herself arched back against him. She moaned as he gripped her hip and pressed into her. She had to get out of there before she succumbed. Scully jumped up and turned to find Mulder, still sleeping, his body now stilled as he snored softly into her pillow. Her body was twitching, alive with desire so strong, she thought she might ignite into flames. Scully could feel her heart racing and every goosebump that formed over her skin. She took a step back from the bed and felt an intense chill settle over her. She noticed the white snow that danced outside their windows, like a tornado adding layer upon layer to the snow drifts that were slowly creeping up above the window sills. She shivered again and noticed that the fire was nearly out. Scully retreated to the porch and gathered two pieces of firewood and her winter coat off the hook. She squatted in front of the fireplace and stuffed two pieces in before closing the grate.

Scully looked back at Mulder, sleeping contently and she headed for the log loveseat. She positioned the sofa pillow beneath her head and covered herself with her coat, trying to close her eyes. Mulder had been right about one thing, he could never have slept on it. The cushions barely masked the large logs beneath her back and it was a tight fit for even her to attempt to sleep on it. He'd been better off sleeping on the floor.

Scully was surprised when Mulder's voice rang out in the dark. "Scully? What are you doing? Come back to bed."

Scully could feel her heart flutter. What woman doesn't want to hear the man she's in love with notice that she's missing and sleepily call her back to bed. It didn't matter that they were platonic partners, she still felt overwhelmed. When Scully hadn't moved, Mulder sat up, looking for her. "Scully?"

Reluctantly, she stood up and tossed her coat off of her. She toed her way to the bed and slipped in turning her back to him. Mulder immediately grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. He nuzzled his nose into the softness of her hair, falling back to sleep. Scully could feel the warmth of Mulder's arms around her, warming her from head to toe. She sighed. She could almost imagine he was holding her this way not for warmth, but for her, because he wanted her. She closed her eyes and dozed.

When Scully awoke, Mulder was up, tending to the fire. He was fully dressed and she could tell from the redness of his cheeks that he had been outside. "How long have you been up, Mulder?"

He smiled. "I've been up for quite awhile. I had to get dressed to head to the little boys room. The snow is continuing to come down hard out there. I think we've gotten about five more feet of snow last night alone."

She turned to glance out the window near their bed. "God," she sighed. "How'd you make it through all that snow?"

"I left a stick by the door. Use it like a walking stick," he said, noticing her grab up her coat from the sofa. "Oh, and I already got us some water. The spicket was pretty frozen. But, I ran into a guy staying in one of the cabins with his family and he helped me to get it working."

Scully found a sweater and some pants and began to slip it on right over her thermals. Mulder watched as she pulled her pants over her hips and buttoned them up. Scully caught Mulder watching her. He turned away quickly and moved over to the kitchenette and pulled out Eggs from the mini-fridge. She opened the door to the porch and sat down on the bench on the porch and put on her shoes and then her snow shoes. "I tell you what, Mulder. I can't imagine living in a place with this much snow."

He looked surprised. "Funny, I think I would like to live in a place like this...with indoor plumbing of course."

"Really?", she gawked.

"Yeah," he said, looking around. "It's cozy, right? What? You wouldn't want us to live in a place like this?"

Scully stared at Mulder for a moment. She didn't know if he even realized that he had said, ' _ **US**_ '. She licked her lips. "I...umm," she said, her eyebrow raised. "Yeah, it's cozy. I think I'd like something like this...bigger of course, with a nice big tub."

Mulder added. "Just not so much wood," he said, taking in the one room cabin.

"Or as bitter cold," Scully added. "I'll be back, Mulder."

"Okay," he said. "Be careful, Scully."

She nodded. He watched as Scully took the wooden stick and used it to balance herself as she trekked through the snow, making a path along the snow drifts through a path that had naturally formed heading towards the bathrooms. When she returned, half frozen, she hung her gear back in the proper places and pushed open the front door. She immediately engulfed with warmth and the smell of breakfast. "Mulder?", she said, noticing his back was toward her as he stood at the stovetop.

Mulder turned and pointed to the table. Scully sat down and Mulder poured her a steaming hot cup of coffee using the Camp Percolator.

"Pour it over my head, would ya?", she smirked.

Despite the toastiness of the cabin, Scully was still shivering. "I don't think the socks we bought are warm enough for this weather, Mulder. I swear I'm about to get frost bite every time we go out there."

"It's the boots. I think we should NOT have listened to that salesman.", he said, placing her breakfast n front of her.

He was grinning and Scully had to stop herself from laughing. The eggs were half fried, half scrambled and he had decided to try and fry some toast in the butter, but part of the toast had stuck to the pan. She smiled back at him. "A gourmet breakfast, I see."

"Only the best for...," he stopped and blushed and then turned away, gathering his own plate and cleaning up behind himself.

He was acting strange and Scully wondered if it had to do with the night before. She was affected by Mulder's presence herself. It didn't help that he smelled like sweat from hiking uphill and from woodsmoke. Scully had to pinch herself ever so often. She was afraid she'd have a hard time distinguishing between her many fantasies she'd of a similar scenario and their current situation. She blamed it on the romance novels she inhaled. She had to remember that this was reality and in reality, Mulder was her partner. No matter how he was looking at her at that moment. Mulder sat a jar of jelly down and then pulled his seat up to the table across from her, his head low as he ate.

"Mulder?", she said, her eyebrows raised, as she attempted to eat her breakfast. "What is it?"

Mulder cleared his throat. "Nothing," he said, avoiding her eyes and stuffing himself with his eggs and toast.

Scully lifted up her soggy toast and bit into it. She swallowed her greasy bite quickly and took a gulp of her coffee. "Umm, really, Mulder? Since when did you cook for me?"

Mulder sighed and then stared at her. "I didn't sleep well"

"Seemed to me you slept pretty well", she said, perplexed.

"Yeah, well," he said, nervously.

"Mulder, is something bothering you? We can talk about anything", she said.

"Nothing, Scully," Mulder said, grabbing up her plate. "Anyway, so what are we going to do today?"

Scully swung around to face him. "Stay warm and survive inside. What did you think we're doing? Cause I'm not tromping around in a blizzard, Mulder.", she said, frowning.

"Scully," he said, shaking his head. "So what, we stay inside with no TV, no card games? The only thing I can think of that you'd do without a TV or card games, is probably not what you have in mind."

Ignoring him, Scully stood up, all five foot two of her. "It's a BLIZZARD outside, Mulder," she said with her arms crossed in front of her.

Mulder glanced around at the one room shack. "What about Ice Fishing? People go ice fishing in the snow, right? I mean, this is Minnesota."

"Mulder," she said, her voice low, the beginning of a warning. "We are in a blizzard, in the middle of nowhere, and you want to go ice fishing?", she said, in disbelief. "With no way of dragging your frozen body out of the lake? If we were in D.C., would you want to go out in a Blizzard, Mulder? NO, You would not."

Mulder grinned. "We could go sledding. There's a sled on the porch."

"MULDER! THIS IS INSANITY," she screamed, as her face and neck turned a crimson red. "WE aren't doing anything. WE, are staying inside, safe and OUT of the Blizzards PLURAL until one of us has to either go get WATER or USE THE BATHROOM."

Mulder chuckled. "You wouldn't come rescue me if I were a block of ice?"

Scully crossed her arms in front of her, her eyebrow raised. "If you are trying to get me mad so you can be entertained, it's not going to work."

Mulder's smiled disappeared. "Okay, fine." he slumped. "Maybe we could talk..."

Scully glared at him. "We talk enough."

"No," he said, looking around at the windows that were being pounded with the raging snow as it cascaded past the windows. Mulder could just feel it growing colder outside. He turned to Scully. "Come on. We get some hot cocoa and sit on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket, pull this sofa closer to the fire and watch the flames and talk..."

Scully again stared at Mulder, her mouth gaped open. "Okay, fine. But if you morph into Eddie Van Blundht, I'm shooting you dead."

Mulder moved over to the living room, his head hung low. He was quiet, somber, as he pushed the sofa up near the fire. Scully watched him carefully, noticing again the shift in his mood. She snatched the blanket off the bed as Mulder patted the seat beside him. "Spill it Mulder, why the attitude?"

He glared at Scully. She cocked her head to the side. "Mulder?"

"Eddie Van Bludnht, Scully. That's not a memory I prefer to think about."

Scully licked her lips, nervously. "We never talked about it, did we?"

Mulder locked eyes with her. "No. We never did."

Scully sat down beside him and curled up to his side as he spread the blanket around them. They stared into the warm glow of the fire until Mulder turned to her. "Scully? What did happened?"

"Can't we talk about something else?", she asked.

"What I know about you, Scully, is that you were a Navy Brat and moved around. But, you were born in Annapolis and then your dad was stationed in San Diego, so you moved there. Your brother Bill joined the Navy out in California and your sister Melissa went off on her own. Then you applied to the University of Maryland and your family moved back to Maryland. Your brother Charlie joined the Navy there and the rest is history. But, I don't know anything other than that, Scully."

She was silent as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Scully shifted, moving her legs beneath her, her body leaning against his for support. She turned towards him. "We never talked about our college days. I don't know much about what you did or who you dated back then besides..."

Mulder stared into her eyes. "You think you can distracted me, Agent, but I still want to know about the whole Eddie thing."

Scully sighed. "I thought he was you, Okay? I really don't want to talk about it, Mulder."

"Fair enough," he said.

Scully turned suddenly. "And why aren't we talking about you and Detective Barnes...or the rest of them."

Mulder looked confused. "Who?"

"Fake blond, legs up to her neck," Scully said, rolling her eyes. "Diana...and all those other women."

Mulder raked his brain trying to remember who she was talking about. "What happened? What did I do?"

Scully turned slowly, glaring at him. "Really, Mulder? Mr. Perfect Memory?", she said, annoyed.

Mulder looked perplexed and then it dawned on him. "Believe it or not, Scully, I'm capable of not being attracted to every woman I see."

"Yeah, I bet," she said, dismissively.

He shook his head. "I had no interest in them. Not at all.."

"I don't believe that," she huffed.

Mulder detected her jealously. "I do have standards."

"Could we please talk about something else?", she whined.

Mulder cleared his throat. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?"

"I honestly don't know," she said, shifting so that her head lay on his shoulder.

He squeezed her tighter. "Okay...," he said, glancing around him. "Okay...what about the future. How do you see yourself?"

Scully sucked in the air in her lungs and Mulder looked down at her.

"Scully?"

"You tell me, Mulder. Will you be in your fifties or sixties running around chasing after aliens?"

Mulder grinned. "Maybe...Honestly, I know at some point that it will all end."

Scully sat up. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said. "I don't expect to always be chasing after the truth. I'm getting old."

Scully shook her head. "Old, Mulder?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his feet. "I'm thirty eight. I'm almost 40. I'd like to settle down, have a wife and a dog or two, a nice little comfortable place somewhere far away from the city."

Scully shook her head in disbelief. "You better be the real Mulder."

Mulder grinned. "No, really, Scully."

"YOU? Want to get married."

He nodded his head. "Why is that so strange?"

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Well, a man with an extensive porno collection..."

"Is a man that is searching for love but doesn't want to just take anyone home. Especially when she's not the ONE."

Scully looked at Mulder. This was their first truly personal conversation they had ever had. "So...You use the porno's so you..."

He turned to look at her. He could see a myriad of emotions swirl within her eyes. "I'm a one woman type of guy, Scully. I don't just take random girls home. When I find the ONE, that's it for me."

He watched as her lips formed the words, "WHO", but there was no sound attached to it. She glanced off looking at the fire.

"What about you?", he asked.

Scully swung around to face him. " Me, what?"

Mulder licked his lips and stared into her eyes. "How do you see your future?"

Mulder could see her hesitation. "Scully?"

She sighed and dropped her eyes. She looked pained. Mulder placed a heavy hand on her back. "You want children..."

Her voice waivered. "Yes. Somehow," she said, quietly. "I'd like to get married."

"Yeah?", he said.

She turned to look at him and he could feel her eyes boring into him. "Yeah," she added. "I see myself," she said, contemplating. "In a home maybe by the ocean," she sighed. "And possibly having gone into my own practice."

"No more working on the X-Files, Scully?"

She cocked her head. "You said there wouldn't be more X-Files."

"Yeah...In the distant future, the X-Files will closed or pass on to someone else. We'll be retired having found the truth we've been searching for."

"Aliens too?"

Mulder grinned. "The proof of Aliens, yes!"

"Hmmm," she said, sitting back, her arm resting against his. "I like that."

"You like that?"

"Hmm," she smirked, imagining. "Waking up at 9 am and having a routine. Eating on time. sleeping on time, instead of going days without sleep sometimes. Not having to fly or drive across the country at the drop of a hat and sleeping in roach motels."

Mulder stared at her. She was grinning at him. "Not getting stuck in a blizzard without a running water, a toilet or even a tub? Sounds like heaven..."

Mulder looked offended. "You don't like working on the XFiles?"

Scully crossed her legs and turned to face him, yanking some of the blanket to cover herself. "Sometimes I do but like now, Mulder, my tub is calling me. And it's way too cold."

Mulder glanced away. Scully was baffled. Mulder jumped up suddenly, tossing the blanket off of them both. "I saw this like aluminium tub hanging on the side wall of one of the cabins down by the toilets."

"So a dirty aluminum tub used for what? And aren't all the cabins full?"

He was already heading towards the front porch with Scully hot on his heels. "We've got bleach, right, Scully? That'll kill anything."

"It belongs to someone else," she said, horrified. "Your gonna steal it?"

"I'm gonna borrow it. It belongs to the park. It was at that lodge place."

"Lodge Place?"

"Yeah. I walked a little this morning. I was just, you know, thinking. I went past the bathroom stalls and there was this large cabin place, like some outdoor family place for the summer. I was checking out the grounds but then it started snowing harder so I walked back."

"So, it's not attached to a cabin that someone's using."

"No," Mulder said, shaking his head. He slipped on his boots. "This is some event place, log cabin style, like all of the cabins, but much bigger. There was a aluminium tub or a trough, whatever, hanging on the side of it."

"But, Mulder...", she said, alarmed. "We shouldn't go out unless we have too."

"You want to take a bath, Scully, and I want to make sure you can," he jumping up.

Scully watched as he slipped on his snow shoes.

"Mulder?", she sighed, heavily. "That's sweet but there's a few extra inches of snow falling every hour. It's probably one degrees out there."

"I'll be right back," he said, gripping the water jug's handle with his gloved hands.

Scully grabbed her coat. "I'm going with you."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 4**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

The wind was blowing them so hard that Scully was afraid that despite her snowshoes, she might get blown into a snowbank. A few times the wind whipped underneath her and pushed her along like she was skiing through the snow. Scully could feel the icy chill settle around her eyes and nose and the occasional tug of a gloved hand from Mulder, helping her navigate over an embankment. "This is stupid, Mulder."

"No it's not," he said, as the wind whipped his breath away. "We'll be here awhile and I don't want you miserable."

Scully pulled on his arm, stopping him as he traversed the snow. "I'm not miserable."

"Scully!"

"I know you did your best, Mulder. I guess this is better," she said, trying to catch her breath as the wind beat against her tender skin, stinging it. "Then having no place to stay and spending weeks at a time on the hard plastic bench at an airport."

"Yeah."

"I would just have preferred a bathroom in the cabin, that's all."

Mulder turned to her and she was blinded for a moment from his headlamp and the whirling snow that whipped past them. "The bathrooms are coming up. We'll stop in there before continuing on."

She was silent as Mulder stepped on, one hand linked with hers and the other gloved hand was gripping the walking stick that helped them on their way. Scully could see the building that housed the toilets come into view and she was grateful they had made it. What was probably a twenty minute walk had turned into nearly an hour's hike. When they reached the bathrooms, they removed their snowshoes and placed them outside the doorways. Mulder glanced at Scully and she looked at him and then they stepped into the Men and Women's communal bathrooms. Scully had to step over the tiny hill of accumulated snow built up at the opening of the doorway. She was startled when an older woman came out of one of the stalls, smiling in her direction. She was bundled up from head to toe and made her way to the sink. "Thank Goodness this is heated, huh?"

"Yeah," Scully nodded.

"What cabin are you in?"

"We're in Cabin D."

The woman nodded her head. "Ah. Yeah. I think I stayed in that one a few years back. It's much closer to everything than some other ones."

"Are you here because of the storm? No hotel rooms?", Scully asked.

The woman shook her head as she washed her hands. "Ah, that water is freezing cold. Nah, my family are here on vacation," she grinned. "Some people go to the beach but we like the cold. We spend a month or two up here in the winter every year. We come up here from Tennessee, of all places. It's expensive but we love it."

Scully smiled. "We were going to fly out but got stuck here."

"Well, I hope you have enough food to get you through at least a week. But, if you run out, we have plenty. We work towards building up enough supplies all year long to be here. I'm Jan and it's just me and my husband Bob and our two grandkids. We're in Cabin B, right off Mic Mac Lake."

"Thank You. Hopefully we have enough," Scully said, as she watched Jan slip her hands into her gloves and grab up her own snow shoes from the inside of the bathroom. Scully watched as the woman stepped over the snow hill gathered at the door and disappeared.

When Scully stepped out, Mulder was waiting on her. "I was talking with Bob and his wife Jan."

"Yeah?"

"They were telling me that if me and my _wife_ needed anything, to just show up at their door. My _pretty wife_ , Jan had said."

Scully blushed brighter red than her face already was and Mulder took note of that. "Did you correct them?", she asked.

Scully saw the brightness in his eyes flicker out like a flame. "Why would I?", he asked.

"So they don't think we're..."

"We're...what?", Mulder said, eyeing her.

Scully could feel his sudden tenseness. "Nevermind..."

"I mean, is that so strange?", Mulder said, watching her carefully.

Scully stared up at Mulder. He had been moody all day. "No. That's not what I was saying it's just that..."

"What?"

Scully cocked her head to the side. "Mulder? Are you getting mad at me?"

"Would it be so bad if I were your husband?", he said, his jaw taut.

Scully looked dumbfounded. "Mulder...I should be so lucky."

Mulder's mouth flew open. Scully snatched off her glove and slid her hand on top of his. "Mulder, you are extremely handsome," she said, watching as his eyes enlarged. "You are fit, lean... _Cute_ ," she smiled. "You'd do anything for me and everyone knows it. I should be so lucky to have you as my husband. I already feel lucky to have you as my partner. But, that, would be...," she said, gazing into his eyes. "Incredible."

Mulder looked surprised but remained quiet. He shook his head and then grinned. "Incredible?"

"Incredible," she smiled back. "Come on, Mulder, let's get this tub so we can get back and thaw out. I don't want my mom being told when they finally unearth my frozen body that they found me at a camp ground in Minnesota."

They had been gone over two hours battling the snow, but they were more than happy to be back in the warmth of the tiny cabin. They sat beside the fire, unthawing until they could feel their limps again. They sipped on hot tea, trying to stave off the shivers. Finally, Mulder stood up and threw the front door open and hauled the aluminum tub inside the cabin. Using snow and a rag, he began to scrub. Scully was watching over his shoulder but turned and searched through their packs for the small bottle of bleach they had brought with them. She grabbed a clean sponge and stepped past Mulder, taking over the task and quickly worked to clean the aluminum tub until they were both satisfied.

When she was finished, Mulder snatched it from her grasp and kicked open the screendoor, and poured the bleach water out of the tub and then starting scooping snow in it with his hands. He rinsed it out and then started filling the tub full of more snow. "Why didn't we think of this before?," he said, turning in her direction. "We're marching all the way to the spicket when we're surrounded by snow."

Scully watched as Mulder lifted the snow filled tub onto his shoulder and then walked into the kitchen. He placed it on the stovetop and turned two eyes on, watching as the frozen crystals immediately began to melt down into water.

Mulder turned to face Scully and was surprised to see a wide smile on her face. She crossed her arms in front of her and chuckled. "All this for me?"

Mulder nodded his head. "How can I enjoy myself if you're not happy, Scully?"

It took all of her strength not to walk up and kiss him. Instead she glanced down shyly as he looked at her. Scully was sure that he was still watching her. She glanced up and their eyes met. She could feel a warmth spread through her entire body. She turned away from him, pretending that she was cleaning up. Mulder watched her. He had been turned on the entire day by Scully after having had the most intense dream about her. He was sexually frustrated beyond being frustrated. He needed her. He craved her. He desired her. Mulder wanted to kiss Scully so badly, he could almost taste it. He wanted to make love to her and it was all he could do to stop himself from telling her how he felt. They had been alone in various situations before but he had never been in such an intimate situation with her that was triggering intense feelings he'd held for so long. It was difficult for Mulder to not merge his desires and dreams with the reality of the situation. Scully was his partner, not his lover and that panged him greatly. What he wouldn't give to spend this time bunked down from the snow storm with her wrapped in his arms.

When the water was warmed enough, Scully laid two towels on the wooden floor to protect it from scorching. Mulder used two pot holders and lifted the heated tub and placed it on top of the towels. There was no other place to put it except in full view of the door. Mulder wiped up the water that had spilled out. He looked down at the tiny tub and was satisfied.

Scully seemed pleased and began to lift up her thermal top before realizing that Mulder was still standing there, drooling.

Mulder bit his lip. "I'll...Ummm," he mumbled as his eyes traveled from the expose skin of her smooth stomach on up to her face. "I'll sit on the porch."

She nodded and then grabbed a bar of soap and some bubble bath and dropped a few drops into the steaming water. The smell of lavender immediately filled the cabin and drifted out to the porch where Mulder sat, his back to the door. He listened as he heard Scully enter the tub, her "AH!", was music to his ears. He turned his head and had a clear view of her through the glass window with nothing to block his view. He could see her laying in the tub, her arms lazily hanging down to the floor and her head turned up to the ceiling. Her eyes were closed and Mulder could see that her soft round breasts were above the edges of the tub in full view of his hungry gaze. He could also see her knees sticking up. It wasn't the most comfortable bath but he could see she appreciated it nonetheless. Mulder had seen her naked before and he knew he shouldn't look. He pulled his gaze away and slipped back on his coat and boots, stepping out into the flurries of snow.

Mulder walked over to the trees that surrounded their cabin and snapped off dead branches and searched the tree crevices for moss. He found enough to make a fire. He used a branch like a shovel and pushed away the snow that covered the firepit until he reached the dark frozen earth below. He and sat down on the frozen bench. Using the skills he had learned from his one bout with the Boys Scouts, and the hotel matchbook he had in his coat pocket, he sparked the moss and watched as it flickered. He added the twigs in the firepit. He blew it, causing it to smoke. He added more sticks that began to burn and then returned to the porch, grabbing up a piece of firewood or two. His eyes drifted back to Scully in the tub. He could see that she was in the same position he had left her in. Mulder turned back and returned to the fire, adding a few pieces of wood to the flame. He sat down enjoying the heat, despite the wind and snow that threatened to douse his fire.

After awhile, Mulder couldn't take the cold any longer. He kicked the snow over the flames until the fire was out. He opened up the screen door and then knocked on the front door. He could see Scully was asleep and had been asleep for some time, having not moved from her position in any way. Mulder quickly removed his coat and boots and pushed open the screen door. He walked up to her. He could see she was crammed into the tub, and what he could see was causing a stirring in his groin. From the creamy porcelain skin to her pink tightly coiled nipples and the small trimmed patch of red hair he could make out beneath the flattened bubbles in the water. Mulder gasped as he noticed the curves of her hips and the blush of her chest. He licked his lips and felt himself hardening but he felt like a pervert, staring at his partners naked body without her permission. So, Mulder forced himself to look away and clamp down on his erection. He searched through his own pack and found a towel. He stretched his arms out in front of him, holding the towel over her body hiding it from his view. With one hand, he nudged her shoulder, noticing the silkiness of her skin mixed with water.

Scully woke up, dazed, to find Mulder standing above her, shielding her breasts from his view. She chuckled. "Mulder, we've seen each other naked. I'm sure you could draw me if you had too," she said, standing up in the tub right in front of him.

Scully noticed that Mulder hadn't looked away as she stood there, his arms to his side as he was watched the water cascade down her body. Scully didn't know why she was letting him see her this way but she was feeling bold. She grabbed the towel from his hands and began to wrap herself in it as Mulder watched, his eyes were glossed over and his mouth gaped open. The towel was small and Mulder could see where the metal had caused redness on her skin from her sleeping in such a cramped position. He reached out and touched her creamy skin, the side of her hip where a bruise was forming. Scully gasped. She stared back at him, stunned. He slowly lowered his hand to his side. Mulder had never touched her like that in anyway. It was intimate, familiar. Scully could tell from the greying of his face that he was terrified of her reaction. Scully placed her hand in his calloused hand. It was warm and strong. She gazed up at him and watched as his eyes scanned her from head to toe. With Mulder's help, Scully stepped out of the tub. She was aware that her back and part of her ass were still within Mulder's view. She could see him taking in as much of her exposed skin as he could see. "How long have I been asleep in there?"

"About an hour or more. You looked so relaxed that I didn't want to disturb you. But I figured it was time for lunch."

Scully glanced down at herself, her towel covering only part of her breasts and draping down to barely cover her vagina. She glanced up at Mulder who was standing inches from her, his eyes wide as he gazed hungrily at her. "How long did you stand there looking at me naked before you brought me a towel?", she said, with a half grin.

Mulder looked shocked and began to babble, stumbling backwards until he noticed Scully's smile. He also noticed her gaze had traveled down, taking in his erection as well. He felt embarrassed and stepped back from her. "I better go back on the porch and let you get dressed."

Scully watched as he retreated to the porch. He stood with his back to the door, giving her privacy. She wasn't sure she wanted privacy. She had never been so turned on in her life. He had looked at her with lust and she wanted him. If Mulder hadn't stepped on the porch, she might have tossed her towel down right in front of him and then invited him into the bed. She sighed. "Get a hold of yourself, Dana," she whispered to herself. Scully had no doubt in her mind that Mulder wanted her as much as she wanted him, and she was in no way sure they could last a day longer with her hormones raging and Mulder's erection...raging. She retreated to the bed and dressed out of his view.

After they had eaten their meal, Mulder sat back in the chair. "You know Scully, we'll have to do laundry eventually. We could use the tub to wash our clothes too."

"Primitive," she nodded. "But yeah, we could do that. And hang them up by fire."

"The problem is that if hang it indoors it'll drip and flood the cabin," he said, noticing a nail protruding high above the window. "With the rope from our pack, I could stretch it out and make a laundry line in the corner."

"It'll never dry though, Mulder. We need it to be by the fire. We'll just have to hang it up by the fireplace and just ring them out really well and maybe put some towels down on the floor for the water."

"Then that's what will do cause we'll run out of clean clothes in a few days."

He watched as she placed their plates into the sink. "You know, Scully. I feel like I could use some washing up myself."

"You wanna use the tub?"

"I think I'll just place a few towels down on the floor for me to stand on" he said. "It's already wet. I'll just do a sponge bath right here. I'll need some warm water though. Don't want to catch my death."

Scully's eyes wandered from his toes on up to his head. She could feel the heat index of her body rise. "If you scoop some snow up, I'll warm it up."

"Sure," he said, as she handed him the water jug. He kicked open the front door and then scooped some snow in it, handing it to Scully.

Scully had to force herself to walk away from him. She retreated to the counter with her back to him. She found herself breathing hard, her eyes closed. She wanted him and every second that ticked by with nothing more to do than to be with each other all day and all night, only reminded her of how horny she in fact was. Scully could feel Mulder behind her. She turned to face him. They were mere inches away from each other. She glanced up, searching his eyes and could see they had darkened. Mulder reached past her and placed the jug on the stovetop. She jumped slightly. "It doesn't need to be really hot, Scully. Just warm. I prefer to just hurry and wash up and then sit by the fire to keep warm."

Scully bit her lip and nodded her head. Mulder noticed the pink blush that was traveling from her chest up to her her hairline. He could hear her heavy breathing and he wanted to kiss her right then and there but he wasn't sure of himself at that moment. Would she reject him? Would they end up spending an entire week or more locked in a cabin together, with her furious that he had made a pass at her with no way to escape.

Mulder backed away, grabbing the melted water off the stovetop. He grabbed his soap from his pack and two extra towels, a new set of clothes and underwear and retreated to the porch. He laid a towel down for him to stand on and then quickly undressed. He could see that Scully had sat in front of the fireplace, her back to him. He took the jug of water and poured some over his head and then lathered up the soap and began to wash his hair on down his body. When he reached his penis, he was afraid to touch himself. He was so turned on. There had been too much Scully skin and in too close proximity. He could see her and that was making it even harder for him. He had to push the images of a naked Scully out of his mind as he washed his own naked body. His hands kept drifting to his penis. He glanced up and his eyes locked onto hers. She was staring at him in a way he hadn't seen before. He was sure Scully could only see him from the chest up but he stood there, frozen in place, as if she had caught him. She turned her gaze back to the fire and Mulder moved on to other area's quickly. He doused himself with the remaining water before quickly drying off and dressing.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 5**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit.**

After washing his body and dressing in a new pair of thermals and boxers, Mulder grabbed up the wet towels and hung them on a hook, letting them drip onto the floor of the enclosed porch. He pushed open the front door and fixed his eyes on Scully, sitting in front of the fire, the blanket back around her like she'd been earlier that morning. Mulder grabbed some more wood and walked back into the cabin and opened the grate of the fireplace, shoving pieces of wood into the dwindling fire. Mulder sat back down next to Scully and she playfully ran her fingers through his damp hair. They sat in silence as they watched the fire hiss and burn. He watched as she stood up and went into the kitchen to retrieve two mugs.

Mulder watched her, wishing on everything in the Universe that he could replay this moment for the rest of his life. It was so domestic, so married and he was feeling emotional. "Scully?"

"Yeah?", she said, pouring hot liquid into two cups and adding the packets of dry cocoa mix.

"When you envision the guy you're going to marry, what does he look like?"

Scully nearly dropped the mugs. "What?"

"No, really. You said you'd like to get married one day. So, what does he look like? Your future husband, as you see him?"

Scully handed Mulder his mug and sat down next to him. They both placed their mug's on the floor beside them. Scully bit her lip and then turned to Mulder. "Well," she said, looking him up and down and Mulder could feel heat rushing to his ears. "He's tall, handsome, with a great sense of humor. He's loving, brilliant, very desirable. I'd have to beat other women off of him with a stick."

Mulder chuckled. "He's that good looking, huh?"

Scully licked her lips as she stared at him. "Yeah, he's that good looking."

Mulder gazed back at her in awe. He wasn't sure if she were talking about him but he was sure hoping she was.

"He'd have to be very loyal with only eyes for me."

"That's not a problem," he mumbled.

Scully cocked her head to the side. "Whatdoyamean?"

Mulder sighed. "You know you're gorgeous, right?"

Scully shook her head. "No..."

Mulder pushed a stray curling strand away from her face. She blushed and dropped her gaze. He could feel his heart beating as he stared at her. "You don't see how men look at you? Or the angry glares that women give you?"

Scully blushed. "No...When? Where?"

"Everywhere, Scully," he said, surprised.

"I know at work, women glare at me but that's because they think I'm with you."

"What about all the men that approach you, Scully? You're telling me you don't notice that? How? I do."

"You notice?", she gaped. "Tell me...what do they do?"

Mulder shook his head. "I can't believe you never noticed, Scully. Okay," he said, in all seriousness. "You asked for it."

"Okay," she said, crossing her legs in front of her and turning to face him. "I asked."

"Scully, they try to ask you out."

Scully made a face. "Mulder, no one has asked me out in nearly seven years."

"Yes, they do, Scully. All the time, you just don't notice."

"How? How, do I not notice that they ask me out? And when?"

"By asking if you're free for coffee or need a ride home or if I'm your boyfriend."

Scully shook her head. "I don't remember a single man ever asking me that."

"They have. I don't think you even see them. It's like your a wall and they're trying to breach that wall but they can't. And they're left looking pretty stupid."

"Then why don't I hear that?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders and hid his smile. "You tell them you're busy. You don't remember this? It happens so often. I see it all the time."

"No one ever hits on me at work. Are you talking about when we're out on assignment? Mulder, I would never see these men again. Of course, I turn them down. And at work, no one hits on me, like ever."

"No at work, it's different, because of our reputation."

"Which reputation is that?", Scully asked. "The one where we're crazy or the one where Mr and Mrs. Spooky are a thing."

"More like the we're a thing, thing."

Scully smirked. "At work it's a little nuts because people have thought we were a couple for so long I forget that were aren't sometimes."

"Yeah, me too."

"Women get jealous of me because they think there's no way you would want them because you're with me...", she said, her voice cracking.

"Hmmm," Mulder said. "Yeah, Ole Spooky could have his pick of the litter if he wanted."

Scully looked surprised. "They think I'm a threat."

Mulder nodded, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder. "I get hit on by women at the Bureau all the time, Scully, but they don't interest me. They know it but they keep trying."

"Not enough tall blonds or brunettes?", she smirked.

Mulder grinned. "Cutting straight to the chase there, huh, Scully."

"If you don't want to answer it, then don't."

He sighed. "I used to like all types of women."

"So, then you settled for blonds and brunettes?"

He turned to look at her. "I never said that."

"So what is that you like now?", she said, nervously.

Scully squirmed under his gaze. Mulder shook his head in amazement. "Scully? You don't know?"

Scully was frozen as she looked back at him. "No...I thought that was what you liked."

Mulder threw up his hands. "Why can't we just say things?"

"Whatdoyoumean?", she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

Mulder sat up and turned to face her. "I have a type."

"I know that."

Mulder stared deep into her eyes. "No, Scully. I like cute little red heads with a killer attitude and a body that matches."

Scully giggled. "Come on, Mulder. Be serious. What's your type?"

"Exactly like you," he said, watching as she went from shocked to smiling back to shocked. "And don't use my porn collection against me. I've secretly been replacing all the blonds and brunettes in those videos with red heads."

Scully blushed. "Okay. Fine. Don't tell me."

"What if I just did", he said, firmly. "What if I've tried telling you before."

Scully turned to look at him. "So...what are you saying?", her eyes searching his. He could see she was nervous.

"I'm saying, when do we get married," he grinned.

Scully slapped his arm. "MULDER!"

Mulder yelped as he attempted to soothe the stinging bruise on his arm.

"Ugh, I thought you were confessing your love for me or something," she said, as she grew quite.

Mulder turned to face her. "I use humor when I get nervous."

Scully shook her head. "Why are you so nervous, Mulder?"

"Fine," he sighed. "In all seriousness, Scully. You ever wonder how many people have lost money on us at the Bureau."

Scully shook her head. "I don't know."

"When was the first time you started hearing rumors about us?"

Scully sat in silence and Mulder could tell she was thinking back, searching her memories. "Well... I started getting these funny looks from men and women when I first started working with you. I figured it was because I was working with the infamous **_Spooky_**. I had a few people giggle and call me Mrs. Spooky and I shrugged off. But, I think it was about a month into our partnership. The case of the little boy Kevin who was receiving messages through the TV. The one whose sister disappeared and his mother, Darlene had been an abductee."

"I remember that case. Wha...What happened?"

Scully turned towards him. "Do you remember the FBI busting into my hotel room?"

"Yeah?", he said, curiously.

"Well," she said, shyly, pulling the blanket up to hide the lower part of her face. "The first thing they said was, 'Where's Mulder?'"

Mulder smirked. "Wait, so they burst in and thought I was with you?"

"Yeah, laying in the bed with me. I was insulted for a long time that they would think I would have risk my job to sneak you in my room. I mean, that was literally like our third case together or something? I thought it was because I was a woman and therefore they thought I couldn't resist the charms and good looks of Mr. Spooky."

Mulder slid his arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. "Damn...They thought I was luckier than I actually was."

Scully elbowed him in the side. "Mulder!"

Mulder lifted his cocoa mug to Scully. "To Mr and Mrs. Spooky..."

"Mr and Mrs. Spooky," she said, clinking her mug and taking a sip.

"Hmm," she continued. "It occurred to me then that it wasn't just fellow agents that thought we were together but also the higher ups as well," Scully said, snuggling back into his arms.

"Do you think Skinner was told that we were _shagging_ when he was first assigned to us?"

Scully sighed. "I'm sure. I mean, it would've explain a few things about his behavior. I mean looking back...Everyone thought that. I'm sure of it."

"Does it bother you?"

Scully shook her head. "No. It's nice, actually."

"Nice?", Mulder asked, his heart racing.

"Yeah. I never had to explain why I was single at work because no one ever believed that I was single," she giggled.

Mulder kissed the top of her head and settled back under the blanket that covered them both. They smiled shyly. "You're right about that."

Scully turned to stare at Mulder's pink bottom lip.

Mulder turned to her and she could see the tautness of his jaw. "And Scully, just to be clear. You know how I feel about you, don't you? You do realize I've been trying every way I could to tell you how I feel about you."

Scully eyes widened as he spoke, her mouth gaped open. "Mulder, are you really admitting there's something between us, now? Like Now?"

She could see a pained expression on Mulder's face.

Scully continued. "I always imagined this moment differently," she said, as she gripped his hand. "Different setting."

"Scully, we're curled up under a blanket by a warm fire, in a snow storm. I know you've read tons of romance novels just like this."

"I'm nervous, Mulder" she said, blushing."I mean, it's _You._ You have any idea how many times I've imagined this?"

"Probably as many times as I have" he said.

"So, we're admitting it. We're actually saying it. Right?", she fidgeted.

"Yeah?", he said, licking his lips as he stared into the depths of her blue eyes. "We're finally saying that there's something between us."

"Can I kiss you?", she said, boldly, her nerve quickly waning.

Mulder's eyes sparkled and he looked at Scully in amazement. "Can you kiss _me_? Hell, can I kiss you? I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I saw you in my office for the first time."

Scully gasped. "Really?"

Mulder turned towards her. "Yes, Really," his voice deepening, before pressing his firm lips to her silky pink lips.

Mulder pulled back and gazed into her eyes with such love and reverence, Scully was taken back. They both chuckled, embarrassed at their first intentional kiss. Scully bit her lip, "Ummm, that was nice, Mulder."

"Yeah," he said, breathlessly.

Scully shifted in her seat so she was at a better angle and tilted her head as she looked deep into his swirling eyes. She could feel her heart racing as she gazed into his eyes. Scully ran her fingers across the roughness of his five o'clock shadow. She ran her tongue along his jawline, tasting the saltiness of his skin. She glanced up and could see pure love in Mulder's eyes. "I love you too," she smiled, to his unspoken question.

Mulder looked surprised.

"It's in your eyes, Mulder."

"It's in yours too, Scully. I saw it a long time ago. I've waited so long to hear it."

Scully reached up and nipped at Mulder's lower lip which was so inviting as Mulder's breath hitched. Scully pressed her hand along his jawline and then boldly sucked his lower lip into her mouth, as Mulder groaned. Scully ran her tongue over his lips, tasting him. She could see a slight sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead as he nervously waited to see what she would do. Scully pierced his eager mouth with her tongue, swirling it with his. Mulder tasted like honey and she couldn't get enough. She moaned, feeling her nipples tighten as she kissed him. If it weren't for the damn need to breath, Scully knew she would never stop kissing him. Scully pulled back, looking into Mulder's intense eyes.

Mulder had a tilted smile plastered on his lips. "You taste, Amazing, Scully, everything I imagined and even more."

Scully's muddled brain registered that Mulder was speaking but her eyes were locked onto his lips. Scully's hand quickly slid to the back of Mulder's neck pulling him closer to her. Mulder ran his thumb down her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "Since I met you, I've fantasied about those lips of yours, Scully."

"Same," she said, as she returned to his lips, slipping her tongue into the warmth of his mouth, tasting him. Scully could feel the rapid beating of Mulder's heart. Mulder placed both hands along Scully's jawline, caressing the delicate skin as their tongues tangled and his fingers raked through her hair.

Scully could feel her cheeks turning red. "WOW."

"Yeah, WOW," he said, before pulling her back. "I've waited a long time for this," he said, before slipping his tongue into Scullys eager mouth.

She moaned and pressed herself close to him. Scully pulled back, her breath labored. "GOD," she said. "Jesus, Mulder..."

Mulder grinned widely. "I could kiss you all day."

Scully placed a her hand on his chest like a roadblock. "I want this...," Scully said, scurrying to her feet. "And I know that seven years has already been us taking things slow but can we take things slow, Mulder?."

"Now?", Mulder said, touching his lips, missing the feel of hers. "Get over here, Scully, right now."

She stepped towards him and then stopped. "I'm nervous. I'm scared. It's been a long time, Mulder. It's been a long time since I've had sex."

Mulder looked surprised. "But, you're so beautiful..."

Scully blushed. "I didn't want anyone but you..."

"It's been almost 7 years for me too, Scully. Seven years of imaging this moment with you. Seven years of pent up- desire, sexual frustration and fantasies that are all coming to the forefront right now."

"It's overwhelming," Scully said. "I mean, one minute we're talking and then kissing. I want a little time to get used to it all. Please, can you be patient with me?"

Mulder reached out and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, Scully. I'll do whatever you want me too."

Scully stared at his silky luscious lips and she felt a gush go through her entire body. "God...," she sighed. "Seven years of wanting you," she said, battling herself.

Scully's eyes settled on the tent that had formed in Mulder's pants. Her eyes drifted up to his and she could see a pained look on his face. Scully licked her lips and Mulder groaned. "We could kiss, the kissing is nice.."

"I have to say that getting to kiss you is now the highlight of my life", he said, covering himself with the blanket. "You aren't afraid of me, are you Scully?"

"No, Mulder. Never. I can't wait to be with you. You have to know that. I've imagined this for a long time. But, I don't want to jump straight into bed, Mulder. I mean, I do. But... Can we, slow down, a little. This is the closest we can get to dinner and a date, stuck in a blizzard. I'm nervous. Believe me, I want to be with you too. I want you so much. But, can we just take a second to get used to it all?", she said, searching his eyes. "Please."

"Okay...," Mulder said, with a hint of disappointment in his tone. "Sit by the fireside, cuddle and kiss. First base only."

"First base only."

"It'll be hard, but I can do that," he said. "I'll behave until you don't want me to."

Scully bit down on her lip. "God, this is hard," she sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna start dinner," she said, retreating into the kitchen.

Scully could see a blur out the corner of her eye. She turned to see Mulder race out the door without his boots or coat and throw himself into the pile of snow out the door. She covered her mouth as she watched him lay there. She pushed open the screen door. "Is it that bad, Mulder?"

"Yes!", he said, still not moving.

"Mulder, you'll catch your death. It's like ten degrees out there."

Mulder jumped up and dashed back in, brushing past Scully and racing to sit by the fireplace. Scully shook her head and went about her task, her eyes darting back to Mulder who had wrapped himself in the blanket, shivering.

After their evening meal, they marched through the bathrooms in the dark, tromping through the massive snow in their snowshoes with their headlamps leading the way. When they returned, they changed separately on the porch, and settled down into the tiny bed. Mulder kissed Scully and spooned up to her, freely placing his hand on her stomach. Scully placed her hand on top of his, wishing she was bold enough to push his hand further down to where she wanted him to be. She was tingling all over and she knew he was being careful where he touched her. But, she had set up the rules and she also knew, it would be up to her to break them. She listened to his breathing, as they both settled comfortably. She was cocooned in his arms, smelling Mulder's scent which was a faint mix of smoke from the fire and of fresh snow. She could feel Mulder kissing her cheek coming close to her lips as her eyes began to close. Mulder's body heat was like a sauna and Scully immediately found herself drifting off to sleep. Mulder buried his nose in her hair, as he closed his eyes.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 6**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit**

Mulder could hear Scully's whimper and gasp through his muddled haze as he ground into her. Mulder could smell the alluring scent of her as his hands roamed all over her, squeezing her breasts as he moved. His eyes flew open and Mulder found his hands under Scully's shirt, squeezing her hardened nipples as he pressed his bulge against her rump. He could feel her breathing hard and he involuntarily ground into her again. She gasped and his hands slid from her breasts down to her stomach and hip. "Scully?", he said, with a ragged breath. "Have I been touching you in my sleep?"

She nodded her head. "Yes," she squeaked out. "You did last night too. And in Kroner, Kansas after the cow destroyed your room and we had to share a bed."

"I did? And you didn't said anything?"

She swallowed hard. "What am I supposed to say? Mulder, my best friend, my partner, you were grinding your penis into me in your sleep? And it turned me on? Please, Pass me the Autopsy Results? Mulder! You had no control over what you were dreaming about and I had no control over how I reacted to it."

"My dreams are all about you. Making love to you."

"I know," she sighed. "You call my name in your sleep."

Mulder gripped her hip and dry humped her again, unable to control himself. "God, Scully, please forgive me but my body wants you so bad. I have to agree with my body."

She shifted, turning around to face him. Mulder's erection was now pressing into her stomach. His breath had hitched as she stared into the green swirls of his eyes. They were shining like a beacon even in the dark. Scully reached out her hand and skimmed along his jawline. Mulder was afraid. Would she slap him? Lecture him? He searched her eyes, amazed at what he was able to see.

"Mulder...," she said, as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm so wet now," she sighed.

Mulder groaned and pressed his lips to hers in an intense sloppy kiss. Scully's hands drifted to his cock and her fingers skimmed the length of him through the cloth. He was an inferno. Mulder gasped and watched as Scully gripped him. "SCULLLLYYYY," he said, as she quickly released his penis from his cloth encasement. She soon disappeared from his view but he felt her mouth surround his delicate skin. "OHHHH!", he screamed out, as Scully began to bob her head, swallowing as much of his length as she could take in. He was thick and long. She let go and slipped one hand lower and cradled his balls. Mulder was getting close and he could feel the tightening in his scrotum. He tried to push her away. "Scully, NO. Scully, I'm gonna cum!"

But Scully pushed his cock deeper down her throat until he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed his cum down, not releasing him until she had licked him clean.

"SCULLY!," he gasped. "SCULLY!", he said, feeling guilty. "I didn't want our first time to be just a blow job. An amazing blow job, one that I have imagined millions of times...I wanted it to be..."

"This was my fantasy, Mulder," she grinned. "Every time you walk in a room, every time I see you, every time I thought about you and I together. I imagined doing that to you..."

Mulder grabbed her and pressed his lips to her, tasting himself. He flipped Scully over and stripped himself of his clothes, watching as Scully tossed her own clothes away.

He scanned her from head to toe, a pleased look on his face. "Ummm," he sighed."So soft, so gorgeous," he said, looking from her tightly coiled nipples, the pink blush of her breasts that extended to her neck, to the curve of her hips and firmness of her stomach to the tiny curls that glistened with moisture. Mulder licked his lips and his eyes returned to hers. Scully stared back at him, boldly displaying herself to him. Mulder leaned in to give her a kiss but Scully shivered from the cold. "Hold on...Don't go anywhere," he grinned, as he walked naked to the porch and grabbed some wood, shutting the door behind him.

Scully had covered her body with the blanket and watched a golden skinned fully nude Mulder, whose penis was already erect, bend down, his muscles flexing in his legs, as he added more wood to the fireplace, causing the flames to flare up and warm them again. Scully stared at the leanness of his silky body. His skin looked smooth and toned and his chest looked perfectly sculpted with a small patch of hair on his chest. Scully had been dying to run her fingers through his chest hair for years. But her eyes had settled on his penis. If there had ever been a gorgeous looking penis in the world, this was it. It was long and massive without any imperfections. It was stiff and yet flexed on its own. It was golden and was absolutely impressive. Scully could still taste him on her lips. She could feel a gushing between her legs as she stared at his cock.

Scully had always known that Mulder was well endowed but to see it glistening for her was truly astounding. Scully remembered the contamination shower they'd shared, when Mulder was standing half mast as he had stared at her breasts. She'd gotten a good look during that time and so had he. But now Mulder was standing in front of her in all his glory, with the head of his penis larger than she had ever seen from men of her past. Mulder's penis was long and thick and Scully was more than a little afraid he might not fit. She licked her lips, tasting him again. She'd already lived out one of her fantasies and she couldn't wait for more. She continued to watch him. He was a sight to behold as he bent over, his perfectly sculpted ass was firm and muscled. Mulder was concentrating on stoking the fire but he was stoking one inside of her. Scully's body twitched in anticipation, she couldn't wait to feel him inside of her. Mulder, sensing she was taking his body all in, turned his gaze towards her and closed the fireplace grill, walking slowly over to her, his eyes deep and predatory. Scully whimpered as he tossed the warm blanket away, and climbed over her.

"I've imagine this moment so many times, Scully. I've imagine the sounds you'd make" he growled, as his fingers ran over her skin as she prickled with goosebumps. "The closest I ever got to finding out what you'd sound like, your orgasm voice, was when you were being hypnotized by Dr. Werber. You remember that? Your voice got so deep and you sounded like you were cumming."

Scully's breath was ragged as he eased his hands up over her hips to her firm muscular stomach where he lingered, his hand coming close to the appex between her legs but then creeping back up, teasing her. He licked his lips and then bent down, taking a pebbled nipple into his mouth as Scully groaned. He released it with a pop. He could tell she was frustrated as she squirmed, but Mulder only smiled wickedly.

"I always wondered if that was truly your orgasm voice. I got so turned on during your regression, Scully, especially when you reached for me."

She gasped. Mulder ran his fingers along her shoulder blades. "You asked me if I had been there the whole time. You thought I was mad at you. No, I wasn't mad. No, I was so turned on that if I hadn't left at that moment, I would've fucked you in front of everyone."

"Uhhhhh", she moaned.

Mulder returned his lips to sucking the other nipple into his mouth. He used both hands to knead the pliable pillowy mounds as Scully hissed and moaned. "I'm gonna find out. I'm gonna categorize every sound you make like an encyclopedia. I'm gonna know all of you and every sound you make, Scully. I want to know what you look like when you cum. What you sound like and what you taste like."

Scully could feel a tingling throughout her body and she was sure that Mulder had grown a few more arms, touching her all over at once. He dipped his fingers into her folds as he licked and tasted her entire body. He returned to her mouth and their tongues lingered as they kissed. Their height differences gave them both advantages and disadvantages. Scully could feel his cock poking her leg as he worked his tongue on down, nipping and biting every inch of her. His tongue licked down the curve of her waist and then Mulder dipped his tongue into her naval. She gripped the sheets as she panted. Mulder paused, lingering just above her curls. Scully opened her eyes and gazed down at him. She watched as Mulder inhaled the heavenly spicy scent of her and then licked his lips before using his tongue to part her folds.

"OHHHH!", she yelped, as he licked and lapped at her sensitive area.

To Scully's surprise, Mulder gently bit down on her tiny bud, making her groan. Mulder could feel his penis grow even harder. Scully's deep groan reminded him of her regression. Mulder soothed his tongue over her bud, causing a shiver in her body. Scully couldn't have imagined being as wet as she was. Mulder slipped a finger into her opening and she began to drip like a waterfall. Mulder could feel she was close. She was already on the edge. Mulder inserted two fingers and gently pumped them in and out, simulating what his cock ached to do. He clamped down on her clitoris with his moist mouth and Scully began to quake, gushing as she spasm. "OH, MULDER," she said, in a deep throaty voice, that caused Mulder's penis to grow painfully hard. Mulder moved down and began lapping up her juices, swallowing it down. "Mmmm," he said, licking his lips. "You taste like heaven."

Scully was still shaking, her eyes rolled back as she shook. She was unable to speak or move. Mulder felt a sense of pride as he touched her hips and spread her legs, widening the area so he could slip in between them. "Scully?", he said, gently.

Scully's gaze was unfocused. He watched as she turned to him. "OH. MY. GOD," she said, as her chest flushed red down to her breasts.

"Well, it's not over, Scully..."

"No," she said, pulling him down to her mouth. She could taste herself on his lips as they kissed.

Mulder pulled back and gripped his penis, pushing it into her sensitive folds, lubricating the tip with her juices. Scully gasped as she gripped his arms, readying herself. "God, Mulder...Please..."

"Are you ready?", he said, a smile on his lips. "Mmmm, Scully, I can't wait to be inside of you."

"I can't wait either...Mulder, Please!", she whimpered.

Hearing her beg for him to enter her was music to his ears. "Another fantasy come true," Mulder whispered. Mulder locked eyes with Scully as he positioned himself at her opening. He pushed the large head of his penis inside of her and he almost doubled over. Scully was so tight, he thought he might shoot off immediately. Scully grunted as Mulder pushed slowly into her tight opening until he was buried to the hilt. They both groaned. Scully felt impaled with a twinge of pain. Mulder's penis was larger and longer than she had ever had and it had been a few years since she'd had sex with anyone, let alone someone so endowed as Mulder. Mulder kissed her lips as he gave her body time to adjust to his length. "Are you okay?", he asked, searching her eyes and expressions, trying to determine if he were hurting her. Before he could ask again, Scully breathed deeply and nodded for him to continue. "Just fuck me, Mulder."

Mulder smirked as he began to move gently, layering kisses all over her face and mouth and wherever he could reach. He detected an occasional wince but soon he recognized the sounds of pleasure. "Yes!", she screamed out. Mulder stared down into her eyes. "You are so beautiful, Scully. I can't believe I'm inside you."

Scully began to match his thrusts as she groaned, her hands gripping Mulder's arms as he pulled out and lunged back into her. Mulder changed his speed and began to grind against her clit until Scully had crashed from another orgasm. He then slowed down, giving her a chance to breath before he began to thrust with earnest. Mulder slipped his hands into Scully's and they began to move together, thrusting and counter-thrusting. Mulder gazed into Scully's eyes as he plunged inside of her. He could feel her walls tightening and he knew she was close again. Scully's eyes were locked onto his as she screamed out, "MUUULLLLDDDERRR", her voice deep and throaty. He watched as she shuddered. He wanted to memorize her orgasm face.

Mulder closed his eyes. He knew he would never forget hearing Scully scream his name this way. He'd never forget the pleasurable way she looked as she came. Mulder could feel her inner walls clenching around his penis. He could feel his impending climax. Mulder thrust in deeper as he screamed out, "SSCCCULLLYYY,", as he emptied himself deep inside her womb. Mulder collapsed onto her side before lifting his weight off of her and seeking her eyes. Scully was smiling the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Without saying a word, they both pulled one another into a deeper kiss. "Did I sound the same?", she grinned. "Did I sound like that day?"

Mulder grinned back. "Wow, Scully. It was like that day, mixed with everyone one of my fantasies and Christmas all rolled into one."

Mulder kissed Scully's flushed cheeks. "I wanna hear that sound for the rest of my life," he panted. "I want you everyday."

Scully stared back at him. "You are amazing in bed, Mulder. Amazing at everything. I'm so in love with you, you have no idea. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Mulder reached out and kissed her lips. She watched as Mulder kissed every inch of her. Scully was still tingling, her body humming from the sensations of an incredible orgasm. Scully blushed, realizing she was sore in places she had long forgotten. She could feel the love bites Mulder was giving her but she was unable to do anything but accept them. She closed her eyes, enjoying the attention she was receiving. "I love you, you know that," she said, sleepily.

Mulder spooned up to her, his arm gripping her tightly. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear. "My love for you is deep, Scully. Obsessive..."

Mulder kissed Scully's hairline and listened to the soft puffs of air as she slept. She was sated just as he was. His eyes soon closed as he held her in the safety of his arms.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 7**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun not profit**

Scully's eyes fluttered open. She fixated on the soft orange glow of the fire that danced on the ceiling of the cabin. She could feel Mulder's thick arms around her, squeezing her gently as he slept. Scully inhaled the combined scent of their lovemaking and she turned to see the soft puffs of air that he expelled. His lips looked so inviting, she wanted to kiss his sweet lips and bury herself deeper into the comfort of his arms but her bladder was insistent, which had awaken in the first place. Scully placed her feet on the cold bare wooden floor and searched the floor around her for an article of clothing she could slip on. She found Mulder's Thermal and slipped it over her head. It came past her knees. She sniffed his collar and her eyes immediately closed as she sighed. It was like carrying him with her. She turned to look back at him, laying on his side, sleeping deeper than she had ever seen him sleep. He'd worked for it.

Scully checked her watch. It was four in the morning. She pushed opened the door to the porch and glanced out at the snow and the pitch black darkness. The thought of tromping a mile away to go to the bathroom was not what she had in mind. There could be bears on their way to their hibernation or other animals out on the prowl in the dark. Scully opted to stick closer to home. She slipped on her thermal pants and then her coat and pulled on her boots and snowshoes. There was no way to walk around without them. She grabbed a roll of tissue they were storing on the porch, her headlamp and her weapon and pushed open the cabin door. The wind whipped up beneath her coat and Mulder's thermal, stinging her bare skin up from her ankle to her thighs to her neck. Stiffly, she marched along the side of the cabin leading to the back with an open space just before the woods. Scully scanned the trees, searching for movement but there was only the shuffling of the leaves as the cold wind blew. Scully found a spot not far from the cabin and squatted like she had as a little girl. The height of the snow made it impossible for her to do anything but sit in the snow. Scully scanned the area around her, watching for predators. She could feel the stinging cold as she sat in the snow, burning her skin like fire. She listening for any snapping of branches that would alert her to an animal and was grateful when she heard no sounds.

When Scully was finished, she kicked some snow over the spot and headed back quickly to get back to Mulder in bed. As hard as it was to be stranded without any modern conveniences, like indoor plumbing, Scully was grateful that the situation had finally brought them together. The time would now go by faster, she knew. Instead of staring at each other out of sheer boredom and arguing, they would be wrapped in the warmth of the blanket, making love by the fire for hours on end, making up for lost time. She sighed as she returned to the porch and stripped off her coat and boots and made her way back to the bed. She tossed her thermal pants on the floor and climbed back into the furnace that was their shared bed, warmed by Mulder's heated skin. She closed her eyes, listening to Mulder snore lightly until she drifted back to sleep.

Scully awoke again to Mulder's lips on hers and his tongue sliding into her mouth, their bodies intertwined. Scully moaned as Mulder settled over her, gazing at her with awe. Scully had past boyfriends who'd awaken her to what she felt was 'intrusive groping' and it was all about their needs not hers. But, Mulder kissed her lovingly, concentrating on her mouth and the taste of her, his hands touching her gently on her shoulder and chin. She felt cherished, loved, wanted. This was a completely different experience than she'd had since losing her virginity as a teen. Mulder pointed to the tip of her shirt. Scully blushed. "Mulder, you don't have to ask."

"Ummm," he said, lifting it up over her head and tossing it onto the floor. "I woke up harder than hell."

Scully could feel him pressing into her stomach. "I see that."

"Not because I'm a man," he said, reading her thoughts. "Because I was dreaming about being inside of you."

Scully hummed as Mulder leaned down and sucked a tightly coiled nipple into his mouth. Scully could feel a wet gushing between her legs and Mulder slipped his fingers between her folds, flicking at the tiny bud that was hidden and began to work it as Scully thrashed and moaned until she came. Mulder slid between her legs. He could feel the bitter coldness from her frozen limbs and so he blew air on her thighs and messaged them, causing a stirring within her. Mulder concentrated on his task as Scully locked eyes with his. "I always wondered what it was like to wake up to you in your bed," she grinned.

Mulder moaned as Scully's fingers grazed his engorged penis, circling the head and swiping at the pre-cum that appeared. "This is what its like, Scully," he said, as he watched her silent orgasmic quakes. "I'm highly sexual, but I think you knew that."

She stared up at him. "Yes, I knew that before but I definitely know it now."

"It's something you'll know from now on."

"Forever, Mulder?"

"I've been in love with you for seven years, Scully. You are all I want..."

Scully could feel her eyes filling with tears. "I love you..."

Mulder held her gaze and smiled, pleased with her admissions of love. "I love you too. Besides, I've got seven years of pent-up sexual frustration to unleash on you."

Scully's eyes enlarged as Mulder growled, his eyes darkened as he positioned his cock and then encased himself inside of her. He closed his eyes as he slid inside of her. She was sore, he could tell, he was sore as well. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything but his own hand sliding over him. He gasped at the hot moistness and sighed. "I'm home."

Scully giggled. "Did you just say you're home?"

"Mmmm," he said, as he began to move. "I am! Don't laugh", he said, as he thrust into her. "You're so tight, so warm, so delicious..."

Scully sighed. "You feel so good Mulder. I knew it. I knew we'd be compatible. I want this always. Promise me, we'll have this always."

Mulder gazed down at Scully. "I'm gonna wear you out every chance I get."

"OH!", she said, as he pulled out and thrust back in. Scully found herself sliding towards the headboard as Mulder gripped her hips and plunge into her ferociously. Scully reached up, trying to brace herself as Mulder pounded unrelentingly. The bed and the headboard squeaked loudly as he grunted and Scully gasped. She could feel her orgasm building up within her.

"I don't think I can last long...", he said, as he thrust inside of her. "You feel too good. God, Scully. You make me crazy."

"I don't think I can hold out much longer either," she said, breathlessly, as she closed her eyes. "God, Mulder, you fill me completely. No one has ever made me feel this way."

Mulder shifted and began to grind against her pelvis and Scully screamed out. "OOMMMGGGG...MULLLLDDDERRR."

Mulder watched as Scully's eyes fluttered and he buried himself deeper inside of her as he climaxed. He layered her with kisses before shifting and settling Scully on top of him, her hair wild as she looked into his eyes."For as long as I'm alive, Scully, there will be no one else for you or me."

Scully grinned as she lay her head on his chest. She nibbled on his neck on the way up to his luscious lips. "I know that, Mulder. I couldn't get rid of you for the last seven years and that was before we had sex."

Mulder wiggled his eyebrows.

Scully could feel Mulder's stomach rumble beneath her. She giggled. "Worked up an appetite?"

"I did," he said, sliding her to the side of him. "But, don't you lift a finger."

Scully watched as Mulder slipped on his boxer shorts and disappeared onto the porch. She could hear the front door fling open and could hear Mulder yelp slightly. "Mulder?"

There was no answer. Suddenly he reappeared carrying the tub full of snow that he dumped into a pot, heating it on the cooktop. He repeated the action until he had two pots filled with snow that melted quickly. Mulder poured the water back into the tub that he placed on the floor. He grabbed some of Scully's smell-goods, and poured it into the water, using his hand to whisk bubbles. Scully smiled as she watched him. Mulder extended his hand, helping a naked Scully to her feet. He placed her into the tiny tub she could barely fit in and watched as he filled and refilled it with warm water. Mulder knelt down next to her and lathered the soap in his hands. Scully grinned to herself. "Your gonna bath me, Mulder" He nodded his head. Scully noticed that It was more than a little bathing and more like fondling, as he ran his hands over every part of her body. She closed her eyes as he massaged her feet and tense muscles. "I'm gonna leave you in there a little bit," he said, standing up.

Scully could hear his knees cracking as he stood up. He kissed the top of her head and stepped away from her view. She could hear him getting dressed before he returned to the kitchen. Much to Scully's surprise, Mulder washed his hands and began cooking breakfast in one pan and steaming coffee in the percolator. Scully blushed as she watched him, singing an Elvis tune off-key as he cooked. She jumped when he yelped from burning his finger, nearly dropping the eggs on the floor. After plating their food, Mulder used another plate to cover it and to keep it warm. He returned to her side and knelt down beside her, dipping his hands into the water, wetting Scully's red locks. Using some of her shampoo, he began to wash her hair, as he continuing to sing and stopping only to kiss her shoulders and neck as he went. She was covered in tiny lovebites and Mulder seemed thrilled with them the most. When he was done washing her, Scully sat up in the cramped tub and Mulder poured water over her head on down her shoulders. He grabbed one of the few towels they had that was dry and dried her off. Scully sighed. She had never been pampered like this in her entire life. She never expected it from Mulder. She knew Mulder was a lot of things, sensual, affectionate, compassionate but she had never dreamed he could also be such an attentive lover.

Mulder watched as she dressed in a thermal top and bottoms and met him at the table. He reached up and kissed her lips. Scully grinned as she pulled back and sat in her seat. "I'm impressed, Mulder."

"Don't be impressed, Scully, until you keep my eggs down," he said, lifting the plate off their still hot breakfast.

He plated their meal and sat next to her, pouring them both coffee. "I noticed it stopped snowing."

"Oh?", she said, as she ate her eggs. It could use some seasoning but it wasn't bad.

Scully poured some creamer into her coffee mug and sipped. "When do you think we could hike out of here?"

Mulder looked surprised. "You ready to leave?"

Scully chuckled. "I'm expecting to spend days sexing by the fireplace, Mulder...But I miss indoor plumbing."

Mulder nodded. "Hmmm, and we'll be running out of food before long."

Scully nodded. "We don't need to eat...", she smirked.

"Hmm," he said, wagging his eyebrows. "You're right. We could feast on each other for awhile but then eventually, Scully, we'll need to get real food."

"Well, that couple by the lake said they had food if we needed it."

Mulder raised his eyebrows.

"We could hike over to them. It might take us over an hour to get to them, its that much snow out there."

Mulder turned to look out the window. The thought of going out in the massive amount of snow was not what he had in mind.

"Not today," she said, as her eyes took him in. "Were not that desperate, " she said, with a twinkle in her eye. "First of all, I need to get you all cleaned up."

"Oh?", he smirked.

"I need to pay attention to a certain area. Make sure it's nice and clean," she said, licking her lips.

Mulder's eyes darkened. He suddenly stood up and grabbed the pots, heading for the porch. Scully laughed to herself, listening as Mulder filled them with snow. He was back at the stove to warm up the water before she knew it. Scully smiled wickedly, she was going to use her fingers and her tongue to make sure he was sparkling clean.

The fireplace cast an orange glow over the room in the dark. Mulder listened to the crackling of the wood from the fire and the soft puffs from Scully as she slept. Mulder's arm was becoming numb but he couldn't be happier. Scully was wrapped in a blanket lying asleep in his arms. He chuckled out loud at the situation. For nearly seven years he had hit on Scully in all manner of ways, from shyly flirting to flat out telling her that he loved her, and yet there had been nothing, NOTHING, that had gotten her to admit her feelings for him. It took a massive snow storm and being locked away in almost primitive settings for her to do it. He kissed her smooth porcelain skin along her ears. She was light as air but his arm was in a position that caused it to go numb. He shifted Scully in his arms, and gazed down at her as she slept. He still couldn't believe this was all real. He kissed the side of her lips, and gazed back at her. She was so beautiful, he could do nothing but let the tears trail down his cheeks as he looked at her. Out of all the times he had held her or even gazed into her beautiful face, he had never held her knowing she loved him back.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 8**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not for profit**.

Scully opened her eyes and turned to her side. She could see Mulder asleep next to her. He was naked with the blanket barely covering his waist. She sat up on her side of the bed and grabbed up her thermal shirt, slipping it over her. She toed her way to the porch and slipped on her boots and coat. She returned, from the bitter cold, and hung her coat and boots back up and carefully closed the door. She was trying not to wake him. She turned towards the sink, and washed her hands, and then began to search for something to eat. After making love twice the night before, she was starving and she knew he would be starving too.

Scully searched through the tiny fridge. They were already out of one of the six pack cartons of eggs. They had just six eggs left. She sighed. There wasn't much she could make, except hot dogs and scrambled eggs. She went about her task as she put coffee on. She turned at the sound of Mulder shifting in bed, his arm reaching out for her. He jumped up suddenly, a frightened look on his face. "Mulder, I'm right here. I just thought you'd like to eat, since you burned through a lot of calories last night, " she smirked.

Mulder stood up, letting the blanket fall down, exposing his morning wood to her. She gasped as he walked in her direction. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Yeah, I'm starving...for a lot of things," he said, glancing over to the table. "It looks pretty sturdy."

Scully hopped on top of the table top and watched as Mulder lifted her thermal up, just enough to slide inside of her. Scully held on to the table as Mulder pumped, rocking the table as he thrust. She closed her eyes, opening it enough to watch a naked Mulder grip her arms and kiss her sweetly. She reached out and ran her fingers through the small tuff of chest hair. "It's mine now," she said.

Mulder stopped and looked down into her eyes. "You own all of me and I own all of you, Scully. I'm staking my claim," he said, as he began to thrust. "This is mine."

"And you are mine," she said, latching on to a nipple and swirling her tongue around the tiny nub. She locked eyes with Mulder and could see his normally hazel eyes were dark and followed her every movement. Mulder licked his lips and Scully pulled him back down to her, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. She sighed as Mulder began to move again, thrusting harder and watching as her breasts bobbed under his gaze.

Mulder kissed her lips as he sped up, his fingers reaching down and massaging her clitoris. Scully began to shake, her head flopping back and her hand beating against the wood table as she came. Mulder held on to her arms and began to slam into her body before emptying himself into her. He kissed her lips as he pulled out. Scully glanced down at the table. "You're cleaning this thing up before we eat at it."

Mulder chuckled. "Okay, I will."

Scully smiled as she jumped down. Mulder grabbed a towel and wiped her clean. She walked over to the bed and rummaged through her belonging, finding some underwear and slipped it on. "I know next time to not walk around bottomless around you," she said, as Mulder dressed beside her.

"Yeah, that'll teach you to be naked around me, Scully," he smirked.

"You're the one that woke up with a massive erection."

"I love it when you use technical terms, Scully. I love it even more when you say Massive in reference to my cock."

Scully shook her head. "You know it's massive. It's massive, Mulder."

"It is, but not many women appreciated it, Scully."

"Well, not many women were me."

Mulder winked. "You got that right." He looked around them. "We need to do laundry."

"Well, you clean the table and fill up the tub. I'll get back to cooking us breakfast."

Mulder stepped up to her and lifted her chin so her bright blue eyes were fixed on him. "You are so beautiful, Scully. I'm not sure if I can keep my hands off you."

"Well, considering that I'm sore, we both are...we'll have to cool it..somehow."

"That gives me an excuse to use my tongue."

Scully could feel her knees buckle. "Stop Mulder, before you get me started all over again."

He sighed as he watched her walk over to the sink. She turned and glanced at the table. "Mulder!"

"I know, I know. Clean it up."

After breakfast, Mulder filled the tub with snow and sat it down in front of the fireplace. It melted quickly. He poured in some of their dish soap and then stood up, glancing around. "We have no nails, no hammer but we have rope. So, how do we make a makeshift laundry line?"

Scully shook her head. "I have no idea."

Mulder spotted a nail far in the corner by their bed. He turned to the opposite corner near the Cabinets. He spotted another nail near the window above the sink. "Okay. I'm gonna stretch the rope from end to end."

"Don't fall," she said, concerned.

Mulder turned and engulfed Scully in his arms. "It feels good to be able to kiss you when your worried about me, Scully."

She placed a hand on his chest and gazed up into his eyes. He gave her a quick peck. "I can't stop smiling," he said.

"Me too."

Mulder turned and started rummaging through his bag, finding the brand new rope they had purchased, just in case. He grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and placed it in front of the dresser. "You know, why haven't we unpacked yet? That's normally the first thing we do. We've been here for days now."

"I dunno. I guess we've been distracted."

Mulder blushed. "Yeah, I guess we have," he said, standing on the chair and then standing on the dresser. Scully watched as he staggered slightly. "This is narrow," he sighed. He reached up and hooked the rope end on to the nail and then hopped down. He climbed onto the sink and attached the other end. "A really long laundry line that cuts through the entire cabin."

"We can hang up our clothes, so that's pretty good."

Scully knelt down in front of the tub with her pile of clothes. She turned to look at Mulder and shook her head. "Wow, this is such a domestic moment. I mean, do you wash the clothes? Do I wash the clothes? Do we wash our own?"

Mulder stared at her. "It is, isn't it. How about you wash and I ring out the water with my manly muscles."

"And your sexiness," Scully whispered. "Okay, I'll wash them and then we'll need to rinse them, so we'll need to fill this up again."

Mulder turned to the windows. "There's plenty of snow out there. That's not a problem."

"Okay," she said. "Let's get started."

After having worked to wash and rinse the clothes, they realized that it had taken longer than they had expected. The clothes were much heavier with the added water, despite having been rung out by Mulder. He'd squeezed out as much water as he could and then tossed the clothes over the line, weighing it down with every addition garment. The clothes were practically dragging on the floor. After a quick lunch, Scully realized that they had nothing left to eat for dinner. "Mulder, I think we need to take that hike to Jan and her husbands cabin."

"That requires going outside, Scully."

"It's clear, the snow has stopped...for now. This is probably our only chance, Mulder. We've had just one blizzard, another one is coming."

"You're right," he said, glancing down at the clothes they were wearing. "This is our only clean clothes left too. So, we better go now."

"Do you still have the map so we can find them?"

Mulder grabbed it from the kitchen table. "Yeah, let's go."

After hiking uphill for over an hour, they could see the smoke billowing from the larger cabin up ahead. Mulder used the walking stick to cut a path with his snow shoes that Scully was following. The closer they came, the harder it seemed to climb uphill. Mulder noticed two children playing in the snow on the steps of the cabin. As soon as the children spotted them, they raced in, and came back out with Jan and Bob. They smiled as they approached. "I was wondering if we'd see you."

"We ran out of food," Mulder stated.

Jan chuckled. "A mistake first timer's often make. Come on in."

Scully and Mulder took off their boots and snowshoes, hanging up their coats just as they did in their own cabin. There were noticeable differences between the cabins. It was doubled the size of their own cabin with two separate bedrooms. The kids bedroom had log bunk beds and was filled with toys. The couples bedroom looked cozy with a queen sized bed that made them both envious. Their cabin had a full sized kitchen and a large living room. But, like them, they had clothes hanging on a few laundry lines that had been fixed with hooks to the ceiling. Jan had hung the clothes up with laundry pins. There were toys on the floor and puzzles on the coffee table where the kids had settled down, playing. And from the kitchen, Scully could see a pot resting on the stovetop. Scull also noticed the counters and cabinets were full of homemade canned foods and dried goods.

"I hope you're hungry," Jan added, ushering them to the kitchen table. "I made a big pot of Mutton stew and everyone's had their fill of it."

Scully smiled as she sat down with Mulder sitting by her side. Jan placed two large bowls of the steaming stew in front of them and Scully's eyes enlarged. "Wow, that looks delicious. Much better than our fried hot dogs and eggs this morning."

Jan and Bob chuckled. "The key to surviving in a Minnesota winter, is to eat hearty."

Jan placed a loaf of homemade bread down in front of them and watched as they scarfed it down. Jan and Bob were chatting as Mulder and Scully ate, neither expecting them to respond. When they had finished, the Agents sat back in the kitchen chairs, and sipped on their hot tea.

"So," Jan grinned. "What do you need? We have it all. We spend a few months up here every year. When the grandkids get a little older and go to school, we'll have to quit."

"Which will be heartbreaking," Bob sighed. "But, it is what it is. Grandkids will need to go to school. So, we'll have to adjust. No more coming up here. "

"It's tragic," Jan said. "But, maybe we can buy us a cabin up here and send them to school and that way we can have it all," Jan said, as the idea dawned on her.

"I like it," Bob added. "That's what we'll do!', he said, excitedly.

They turned their attention back to their guests. "Anyway, don't mind us. What's your names again, I think we forgot to ask."

"I'm Mulder and this is Scully."

Bob cocked his head to the side. "Your Christian names are Mulder and Scully?"

Scully chuckled. "I'm Dana Scully and this is Fox Mulder."

"Agents, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully," Mulder said, pulling out his badge.

"Well, good lord," Jan said. "I want my tax money back, ya'll having a romantic rendezvous on tax payers dime?", Jan said, with a wink.

Scully smiled. "It was sit out the storms here or sit it out at the airport."

"You made the best choice," Jan said. "Now, what do you need? We know you need food. I've got plenty. We grow a large garden every year."

"It's a farm," Bob interjects.

"And we can it all up just so we can haul it here before the snow starts to fall and we bunk down."

"And I hunt deer, rabbit, you name it. And I dehydrate it all so we have meat."

Mulder's mouth hung open. "You vacation here...on purpose?"

Jan and Bob chuckled. "We sure do. Some people go to Florida in the winter, we come to Minnesota, as high up as we can get. Been doing it since our kids growed up."

Scully smiled. "That's nice."

Jan turned to Scully. "Do you have blankets?"

"Just one."

"Tissue? Soap? Soap Powder?"

"We could use all of that," Scully said in a near whisper. Jan could tell that Scully was reluctant to ask but they were in need and that was the only reason they were there. Jan also noticed the way Scully had stared up at the laundry line. "Bob, grab my stash of laundry pins, and the hooks and your tools. You're going back with them."

Bob turned to Mulder. "The one thing you learn when you've been married for over forty five years, is that you are NOT the boss."

Mulder chuckled. "Yeah, I get that."

Jan guided Scully over to the kitchen as Bob walked with Mulder to the living room where his tools were stashed in an old beat up toy box. Scully watched as Jan opened a deep freezer. "We bring this freezer every year. Ya'll got that tiny little fridge, don't you?", she sighed. "Well, here's a roast, but you'll need dehydrated meats," she said, placing items on the counter as she went. Scully watched as she opened her cupboards and pulled out packets of dehydrated meats all labeled and dated. "Deer, Mutton, Chicken, Beef from our cows on our farm in Tennessee," Jan said, turning to look at Scully. "Where are you two from? I can't quite place the accents."

"We live in D.C."

"You were on a case?"

"Something like that," Scully said. "It didn't pain out and we were then stuck here."

"Any allergies?"

"No," Scully answered.

"Good. Ya'll need fruit too," Jan said, pulling out jar after jar of various sizes and colors.

"I have powdered eggs. They aren't that nasty stuff. These are real powdered eggs from our chickens. Like I said, we work all year to vacation here."

"I have to admit, this is an unusual place to vacation."

Jan shook her head no. "Not for us. Living in Tennessee allows me to grow food for longer periods. But, I've always loved the cold. And when we got custody of the grandkids, we'd bring them up here. Emmy is five and Ginny is four. It would be a sacrifice if we do move up here but it would be better than what we spend per year to rent this place out for a few months."

"Yeah, I bet."

Jan continued searching her cabinets, pulling out several items. She turned to look around the cabin. "Whatever we have is yours?"

"You've done so much."

"Well, I'm not done. Gonna make sure ya'll aren't gonna starve and be cold."

Jan's cellphone rung in her pocket and Scully's mouth gaped open. "You have cell service out here?"

Bob chuckled. "Yeah, we've got some doohickey my son made for us," he said, pointing towards the window sill. "It works."

"A cellphone," Scully said, turning to Mulder.

"We get cell service as long as its not snowing."

Scully glanced over to Mulder. He locked eyes with her. Bob whipped out his own cell phone. "Go ahead. Make your call."

Mulder thanked him and then dialed Skinner's number. "Skinner," the voice said.

"Skinner, it's Mulder."

"MULDER, where the hell have you been?" Skinner yelled out. Mulder had to pull the phone away from his ear. "Mulder, we've been searching all over Minnesota for you and Agent Scully. Where are you? It's been two weeks since I heard from you Agent."

Scully snatched the phone away from Mulder. "Sir. We're at the Teetegouche State Park."

"Are you safe?"

"We are sir. We're staying in a cabin and thanks to some neighbors, we have plenty of food. We're warm and comfortable."

Bob took the phone out of Scully's hand. "Hey, Hello? Yeah, there's another snow storm planning on hitting in the next day or so. There's more snow than you've ever seen right now. There'd be no way to hike in for at least a week. It's nearing April and the snow will start to melt. But, they're safe. My wife and I are gonna make sure."

Scully watched as Bob handed her back the phone. "Sir?", Scully asked, listening for Skinner.

"Scully, I'm not sure when we can extract you. We might have to wait until the storm blows over."

"We'll be fine, sir."

"You sure, Scully?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we'll get you as soon as we can."

"Thank You sir."

Scully hung up and handed the phone back to Bob. "Thank You."

"Your dad?", Bob asked, looking at Mulder. "He doesn't know about him?"

Scully cocked her head. "That's our boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI."

"Oh," Bob said. "I thought you were calling the folks. I was thinking, he seems pretty stern."

Mulder chuckled. "Oh, he is."

"Well now, Bob, quit yer yapping and get these kids back to their cabins, while it's still daylight for you to get back."

"Yeah, sure, honey," Bob said, patting Mulder on the back. "Help me load one of the sleds with all this."

"Yes, sir," Mulder said.

"Thank You again," Scully said, nervously. "By the time we got to the grocery store, everything was gone."

"Yeah, people go bonkers around here when it snows. And you don't need to say Thanks. We invited you, remember? And if this isn't enough, you know where we are."

Scully turned and hugged Jan. "You are kind."

Jan shrugged her off. "Ah, nawl. It's what we do around here. All the campers here look out for one another. You just happen to run into us," she smiled.

Scully waved at the small children who shyly ducked behind their grandmother. Scully walked alongside Mulder as they began their trek through the snow, following the same path they had taken to get there. After fashioning a much sturdier laundry line on the ceiling of their cabin with Bob's help, Bob began his way back before the sun began to set at nearly three o'clock in the evening when the sky would become black and the temperatures would dropped. Scully turned to look at their cabinets that were stocked with Jan's colorful jars with checkered red tops, and clear cellophane packs of dehydrated meats and fruits. Scully looked satisfied as she stepped back to look at their new stash. For a moment, she could picture herself with Mulder in a cabin like Bob and Jan's. Comfortable, happy, and forty years into a loving marriage. She turned to see Mulder watching her. She blushed and Mulder kissed the top of her head. "I know...Me too."

She stared up into his eyes and sighed. "Is it wrong to not want to go back home?"

"No," Mulder said. "Cause when we do, things will change."

Scully turned her head away. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"It doesn't have to change too much."

"Oh come on, Mulder. You know it will. Right now, tucked away from the world, we can pretend but when we get back, with Skinner breathing down our necks, and we're running off chasing after one thing or another, with you at your apartment and me at mine...," she sighed. "What if..."

"Scully," Mulder said, cutting her off. "I'm not playing house, okay. I'm not doing this because of a snow storm. I'm doing this because there's no other way for me to escape the fact that every second of my day, I am thinking about you. I can't stop. It's clinical, I swear. I need you. I call you just to hear your voice sometimes. I don't want to sound pathetic..."

Scully chuckled and gripped Mulder's hand.

"But, you're like my every breath."

Scully sighed as she looked at him. "My God, Mulder. You have no idea. That's exactly how I feel. If you were to go away, I think I'd stop breathing."

Mulder held her into his arms. "It'll change, yes, Scully, but that just means we'll have to make late night dirty phone calls a regular thing."

Scully giggled against his cheek. "I can do that."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks**!


	9. Chapter 9

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 9**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not for profit**.

Mulder awoke to the smell of breakfast. He glanced over to the kitchen where Scully was dressed in his thermal, her creamy muscular calves were covered on down to her ankles by his top. He chuckled as he watched her. "You know, I could get used to this."

Scully turned and smiled at him. "You ready for breakfast?"

He stood up and stretched. Scully couldn't help but admired his golden skin, completely capturing her attention. Mulder was toned from running and she couldn't help that it always shocked her just how well built he was. Scully had spent the past few days feeling Mulder's strong arms wrapped around her, her head buried in his full cut chest and after seven years, she still gawked when she looked at him. Mulder was taut and yet pillowy, without hard edges. She'd found herself running her hands along the planes of his muscles every chance she got. Mulder made her feel safe and yet soft to touch. Mulder walked up to her and lifted her chin to close her mouth. "You're drooling, Scully."

"I am?", she asked.

"Mmmm," he said, rubbing his nose in her hair. "I need my thermal so I can go outside," he said, lifting her top.

"There's two thermals hanging by the fire, Mulder."

"But, there not dry yet."

He lifted his top up her sides, his knuckles dragging along the underside of her breasts. He watched as her nipples hardened. He bent down and sucked one into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. He turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He lifted the top completely over her head and then kissed her lips. She was standing naked in front of him with just a pair of lacy underwear on. Mulder slipped the top over his head and then stepped back to admire the view. "A gorgeous naked woman in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. Sorry, Scully, it may sound sexist, but this is one of the hottest fantasies come true."

Scully smirked and Mulder's eyes enlarged as he watched her breasts jiggle. A red blush raced from her chest up to her ears. She was enjoying her own boldness and the way that Mulder was looking at her. "God," he hissed. "You are so beautiful, Scully. All my wildest dreams could not come close to the real life naked you. To being inside of you," he said in awe. "I love you more than you know."

Scully was flabbergasted. "You amaze me, Mulder."

"Why?"

"Because I knew I loved you but I never expected to love you this much."

"I'll be right back," he said, walking backwards until his back hit the door leading to the porch. "Stay just like that."

Scully watched as he quickly dressed in his coat and boots and slipped on the snowshoes. She watched as he walked out the door. She could follow him through the windows where he walked over towards the woods that surrounded them. She could see him standing there, his back to their cabin. She turned back to cooking. It was strange for her to be cooking in the nude and yet it felt so...natural. She heard him return to the porch and kick his boots off. She kept her back to him and heard the creaking of the door open. She continued cooking but then felt his presence. Mulder placed his hands on her waist, pulling her back against him. She fit perfectly, like a glove. She watched as his hand rose up and his fingers skimmed along her breasts. He kissed her cheek. "I brought back the shirt but I'm debating if I should give it to you."

Scully closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath against her shoulders. "The food will get cold," she whispered.

Mulder nibbled on her ear. "I could feast on you all day."

"I'd like that," she sighed, turning to press her lips against his.

Mulder moaned as Scully sucked on his tongue before leaning back and looking up into his eyes. "Come on, let's eat, Mulder. Powdered eggs and Bacon Jerky don't stay hot for long."

Reluctantly, Mulder removed his thermal and slipped it back over her head. He helped her slip it down until she was fully covered. She giggled at the frown that now graced his face. "Come on," she said, handing him his plate. "Sit down and eat."

Mulder grabbed the plate and planted a kiss on her lips. He sat down at the table as Scully placed a cup of coffee in front of him. She sat across from him with her own plate in front of her. She sipped on her coffee, watching as Mulder sniffed his plate. He grabbed up his fork. "Reconstituted dehydrated eggs and bacon. Smells almost like eggs and bacon."

"I followed her instructions," Scully added. She pushed the plate of toast towards him.

Mulder grabbed two slices of toast and slathered butter over it. He bit into his toast and then popped a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Ummm, good. A little harder than regular bacon. It's chewy like jerky, for sure. It's delicious."

Scully agreed. "It is delicious and the eggs aren't bad either. Taste better than what I remember of powdered eggs."

Mulder scooped some in his mouth. "Good breakfast, Scully."

Scully jumped up and looked at Mulder. He stood up and looked around. "What was that?"

"Something hit the cabin, Mulder."

He turned back to his plate and scooped his breakfast into his mouth before pushing open the porch door. He outfitted himself with his coat and gear and walked out with his snow shoes through the snow and rounded the corner. The first thing Mulder saw was that a tree had hit the cabin. The second thing he noticed was a bear standing against the tree. He stopped in his tracks. Mulder didn't have to look in his coat pockets, he knew he didn't have his gun. He hadn't used his gun in well over two weeks. He stepped back carefully and the bear turned in his direction. There wasn't much he could do, his feet were stuck in snow-boots in mounds of snow.

Mulder could feel his heart racing. He attempted to step back, afraid he would trip and fall. He could hear the bear began to grunt and huff. The bear stood up on his hind legs and Mulder knew he was in trouble. He took another step back and out the corner of his eye, he could see the window of the cabin open slowly. He shook his head in Scully's direction, trying to warn her not to make any loud sounds. Mulder fell down at the sound of the gunshot, watching as the bear took off into the woods. He turned towards Scully and saw her arm from the window. She had shot straight up into the air. Mulder sighed in relief and then stood up and walked back into the cabin. He closed the door and took off his gear. He wrapped Scully in his arms. He could feet her shaking slightly. This was the first time he had been allowed to hold her when she was afraid, well, openly showing him that she was afraid. He kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair. "Thank You for saving me again. Thank You for all the times you've rescued me, Scully."

"Obviously, I was in love with you, you big dope."

Mulder grinned.

"I'm glad you're smiling because we lost power. The fridge and the stove top aren't working now. Looks like we have to cook all our meals in the fireplace and it's our only source of light. We have no candles. And Jan asked me yesterday if I needed some. I said no."

"Now we have no running water, no indoor plumbing and no electricity. Thank Goodness for the fireplace or we'd freeze to death. We've got that going for us."

"We have a roast Jan gave us that we'll need to cook that's in the fridge. That's the only meat she gave us that wasn't freeze dried. So, that's a good thing."

"Yeah. Anything else in there?"

"A few actual eggs, some coffee creamer. Some butter."

"We could keep them on the porch. It's pretty cold out there."

"Okay," she said, moving over to the fridge. She bent down and began tossing items into Mulder's hands. He walked out onto the porch and placed them on the window sills that were covered in ice.

Mulder glanced up at the sky. "Looks like snow blizzard number two is about to hit."

Scully sighed. "Just great."

"I can't imagine wanting to go through this for vacation like Jan and Bob. They spend a few months up here?"

"That's what they said," she said, slamming the fridge door closed.

"They're so sweet but they probably spend like a thousand dollars a month to live in these cabins without plumbing."

"Maybe they will move up here, save themselves some cash. But, I get the attraction."

"Mulder, you're gonna have to chop some wood. We're gonna go through these stacks probably by today."

"I'll chop wood if you have my back. I don't want no wayward bear that doesn't know he's supposed to be hibernating trying to eat us."

"It's April, they're coming out of hibernation by now."

"Well, whatever. I just don't want us to be caught off guard if another bear approaches."

"That's fine, since I have to go to the little girls room."

"All the way to the bathrooms?"

"No. I was thinking, in back of the cabins?", she said, shyly. "I stopped marching to the bathrooms a few days ago."

"Well, okay. Let's make sure we have our guns this time."

Scully sat in front of the fireplace, stirring the dutch oven pot Mulder had found at the top of the cabinet. After washing it and rewashing it, she heated it over the fire to kill any other germs real or imaginary. She poked at the bubbling roast, checking it's tenderness before adding some of Jan's dehydrated onions, potatoes and carrots to the hot liquid. "This isn't going to be my mom's roast, that's for sure."

"I'm sure it'll be better than MY mom's roast, since Consuela has been dead for over twenty years."

Scully rolled her eyes. "You know, Mulder. Sometimes, I forget you come from a wealthy family."

Mulder looked at her curiously. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean until I notice that your knee deep in raw sewage in an Armani suit and then I'm like, yeah that's right."

Mulder sighed and leaned back against the sofa cushion. "Well, I can't forget I come from a wealthy family."

"You grew up with numerous vacation homes, right?"

"I did," he said, glancing down to her, as she knelt in front of the open fireplace. "Why?"

"You stayed in a cabin or two, right?"

"Yeah," he said, his curiosity peaking.

"Is that why you said you'd like to live in a place similar to this one day? It reminds you of good times when you were a kid?"

"Yes, I guess, Dr. Freud. But, I think from now on, it'll be my memory of us together. How we finally got rid of all the bullshit and admitted our feelings."

Scully placed the lid back on the dutch oven and closed the fireplace grate. She sat down next to Mulder on the couch and laid her head on his shoulder. "When I was older I learned that some of my memories of my family vacations were actually us moving, you know. Being Navy Brats and all. We were happy, we struggled sometimes but we weren't always aware of the struggles," Scully sighed. "Most of my memories are of living on the base and playing hop scotch or shooting rifles in back of the house with my brothers," she said, turning towards Mulder. "I remember being crammed into my parents station wagon going on family vacations but I can't remember where we went."

"Those sound like pleasant memories, Scully."

"They were...", she sighed.

He kissed the top of her head. "And I didn't say I wanted to live in a place like this alone, I meant us."

Scully turned to look at him. "So, you have our future already mapped out, huh?"

"In my mind, we're isolated from the world, just you and me, maybe a dog or two."

"You want a dog? When I had Queequeg, you complained the entire time."

Mulder frowned. "Well, I guess I am more of a gold fish type of guy, aren't I?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Is it weird that we're talking about our future when we haven't even figured out how we'll work out a relationship and working together?"

"Do we really need to establish rules? Don't you have some idea of how we'd work this out after nearly seven years, Scully? I know I've thought about it for more times than I care to admit."

"Okay," Scully sighed. "My rules are...Not while at work."

"Same as mine."

Scully looked up at Mulder. "Not in the office, since we're probably being watched."

"Same rule I have."

"Only after work or on weekends but not every single one because we don't want people to think we don't live in our homes."

Mulder nodded his head, as Scully continued.

"Plus, with us working together and then," she smirked. "Loving together. We'll need a break or two so we don't feel overwhelmed."

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "See, I was thinking that every night after we got off work, we got busy on your table, my table, your bed, my bed, your couch, and my couch and every surface in between."

Scully screamed out in laughter. "OMG, Mulder."

Mulder grinned as he enjoyed the wide Scully smile.

"We did buy handheld flashlights, right?", Scully asked, noticing it was now pitch black outside and growing dark within the cabin. "It's probably only about four o'clock in the afternoon and it's already so dark."

"No, we have headlamps but I don't want to wear down the batteries. I want us to use them outside only."

"We have the glow of the fire. And I can feel your stomach growling. "

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry now," Mulder said.

"Get us two bowls, two forks and a knife," she said.

Mulder stood up, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness that befell the cabin outside of the glow of the fireplace. He made his way over to the cabinets and found what he was looking for. "Do we store the leftovers on the cold porch?," he asked, handing her the dishware.

"We'd have to let the roast cool before we could put it out there but I'm sure it'll keep. It's freezing on that porch. The butter and eggs are frozen on the sill."

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and placed it on his forehead. "Do I feel warm?"

"Oh no, Mulder. You can't possibly be getting sick."

He was quiet. She stood up and using the glow of the fireplace, she made her way over to the dressers. She opened the top drawer and pulled out her medical bag. She found some Tylenol's and brought it to Mulder. He took popped them in his mouth and swallowed it with his cooling cup of tea. "Thanks Scully."

"It's what I do," she smiled.

Mulder bent down and grabbed a few stacks of wood. "Scully, is it a federal crime to chop down trees in a National Park?"

Scully grinned. "Well, if it is, come arrest us."

Mulder kissed her cheek. "At least we're warm."

"We can make each other warm."

"Mmmm," Mulder said, pulling her close. "I want too so badly, Scully, but I'm not feeling too good."

"Awwl, Mulder. I guess jumping out into snow at ten degrees wasn't a good idea, huh?"

"Argh," he moaned. "You'll take care of me?"

"Don't I always? You know, Mulder. Out of nearly seven years, you've never once taken care of me when I was sick."

"Have you, gotten sick?", he asked.

"Of course I have."

Mulder shook his head. "I don't remember you ever getting sick. But, if I had, I would've taken care of you."

"Like what?", she smirked.

"I would've sexed you up and down."

"When I'm sick?"

"You never heard the saying, that Mulder loving twice a day keeps the doctor away?"

Scully stared at Mulder and then broke out laughing. Mulder watched her giggling and it made him laugh as well. She shook her head. "Ah, Mulder."

She could hear his stomach growling again. "Okay, we better eat. Remember, this is NOT my mother's recipe. She would be horrified that your first roast made by me was not her recipe. She'd be even more horrified that I fed it to you."

Mulder smiled. "Well, it smells pretty good."

"It's the best I could do under these circumstances."

"Scully, people for thousands of years cooked by fire this way. We're no different."

"You're right," she said, placing the roast on a plate. She sliced it and then placed it in a bowl with carrots and potatoes. She handed Mulder the bowl and watched as he immediately scarfed it down and then handed it back, wanting more. She sliced another piece, urging him to slow down. She made her own bowl and sat down next to him.

"This isn't too bad," she said. "I owe you a roast though."

"Anytime you want to cook for me, Scully, I'm game. And I'll cook for you too."

"Or maybe not," she smirked.

Mulder chuckled. "Good call."

After the meal, they curled up together under the blanket and watched the sparks as the fire dance around in dizzying directions.

"I think I better lay down, Scully. I'm starting to feel a little woozy and stuffy."

He stood up and Scully gripped his arm, helping him to the bed. She wet a wash cloth and placed it on his forehead and then covered him with the blankets. "I'm gonna clean up the bowls and place the leftovers on the porch. I'll be right back."

"Scully, if you need to go outside, don't go without me. I'll get my gun and I'll protect you," he sighed.

"Mulder, you're a terrible shot when you aren't feeling sick. I'll be fine."

"You are fine," he mumbled. "And sexy too."

She sighed as she moved over to the sink. She worked diligently, washing the dishes in the dark, and storing the roast in the window sill. She locked the doors of the cabin and then climbed into bed next to Mulder. He was taking up nearly all of the space. She sighed and tried to fit herself on the bed. She finally pushed him over slightly and then laid down. She stared out into the dark. It was probably only six pm in the evening but without lights, there was nothing else to do and so Scully closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 10**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not for profit**.

Mulder opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness that was filling the cabin. He could hear Scully humming. He sat up and watched as she placed bowls of water on the counter. He stood up and walked up to her, his arms encircling her. He placed his nose in her hair, smelling the sweetness of her scent. He loved her. Scully was startled but quickly relaxed in his arms. He swung her around and kissed her soft lips and watched as her eyes grew wider and then settle down, a look of love on her features. Scully ran her fingers through his hair, her hand pressing against his forehead. "How do you feel, Mulder?"

He watched as her hands skimmed down his cheek, letting her fingers rifle through the bristly hairs on his chin. For years, Scully had always touched him more than was necessary whenever she was in doctors mode. Never had he had a doctor that needed to run their fingers through his hair when checking for any injury, but she always had. He found it endearing. She was looking for any excuse to touch him and now that she freely could, it was out of habit. He watched her with fascination, as she fluffed his hair with her fingers combing through the strands. It had nothing to do with a fever but it was as if her fingers had a mind of their own. He grabbed them and layered kisses on the small digits. "I'm feeling a helluva lot better, thank you, Dr. Scully."

"Mulder, handing you Tylenol is not doctoring."

"Well, maybe it was your love that healed me."

"You are certainly feeling better."

"What are you doing?", he asked, noticing the bowls on the counter filled with water.

"I have to rehydrate some chicken and the fixings. I was thinking of making you some chicken noodle soup."

"I like soup" he said, patting his stomach. "But, I'm starving now," he said, rubbing his belly. "What time is it?"

Scully glanced at her watch. "It's noon. You've been asleep for hours."

"Noon?"

"I'll fix you some eggs then."

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Real eggs or powdered eggs?"

"We need to use the eggs from the window sill, so real eggs."

"Thanks, Scully."

He took a look at the fireplace. "I'll bring in some firewood when I go outside."

"Make sure you have a hat and gloves on, Mulder. I want you feeling completely better."

"I promise, Doc."

She watched as Mulder pushed open the porch door and dressed in his coat and gear. He showed her his gun as he pushed the front door open. She watched until he was out of her view. Scully retreated to the porch and grabbed the real eggs that were frozen from the window sill and the pot roast and returned to the kitchen. Without the stovetop that was run on electricity, Scully had to cook everything in the fireplace which made everything trickier but she knew she could figure it out. She shoved a small pot full of snow into the wood ashes and watched as it melted. She dropped the frozen eggs in it and then grabbed up the dutch oven with the frozen leftover roast. Scully placed the dutch oven into the ashes as well and watched as the snow crystals evaporated.

Scully could hear Mulder on the porch but she kept her eyes on the task in front of her . She returned to the counter and began opening a few bags of dehydrated food that Jan had given her. She placed a few pieces of chicken breast into the water and watched as they began to puff up slightly. She added dehydrated onions and peas to the other bowls. Mulder pushed open the door, his hands full with chunks of wood. He stacked them next to the fireplace, adding a large piece of wood to the dying fire. He walked over to her side. "What breakfast feast are you making?"

She turned to look at him. "Well, the eggs are frozen so I'll boil them and I figured we'd might as well use the leftover roast. I need the pot for cooking the next meal."

"Reconstituted chicken and peas?", he smirked.

"Something like that since it doesn't sound like you want chicken noodle soup," she said. "I miss convenience. I miss my stove and my fridge," Scully sighed. "I'm not sure I could've made it back in the olden days. I miss our Chinese delivery."

Mulder smiled. "I miss pizza. But, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoy this."

"I bet."

"Hey, I've cooked for you," he said, as he kissed his way along her hairline. "So, while my breakfast is cooking...you know, I wouldn't mind it if I got a taste of something else."

Scully's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you were sick."

"Yes, really. And I was. But, I feel completely better, " he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the bed. "Lay down."

Scully scooted onto the bed and laid on her back. She watched as Mulder removed her thermal pants and underwear. She watched as Mulder parted her legs and slid in between them. He dipped his finger into her folds and swirled his finger around her clit. "Oh," she moaned.

Mulder dipped his finger inside of her, gathering her wetness on his finger. He slid the digit into his mouth and groaned. "OH GOD," he sighed. "I'm rock hard already."

"Then just fuck me Mulder," she panted.

He licked his lips. "Okay," he said, pushing his pants and boxers down. He entered her and they both moaned. "I love you so much, Scully."

Mulder was shocked when he was flipped onto his back. Scully settled on him and began to move, as she gripped the headboard. He watched as she rocked and bounced, her breasts jiggling underneath her top. He grabbed the ends of her thermal, and Scully lifted her arms, allowing him to take it off her body. He cupped both breasts, running his fingers around the areolas. He blew on the ends and watched as her nipples curled up into tiny pebbles. He leaned forward, shifting their position and taking one nipple into his mouth and began sucking on the tender skin. Scully grew still and groaned. He switched to the other nipple, pulling and sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh. He released the nipple with a pop and stared into her eyes. "You amaze me."

"You amaze me," she sighed as she began to move again.

Mulder kissed her as she slid back down on him. "You feel so incredible."

"God, Mulder, why didn't we do this a long ago?"

"I don't know," he said, closing his eyes as she raised up and then slid back down. "I should've fucked you that first night in the motel room. You were laying on my bed. You looked so sexy with nothing but a robe covering your bra and panties and all I wanted was to crawl up that bed and make you mine."

Scully pushed the strains of hair away from her face and looked into his eyes. "God...I think about that all the time and wonder why I didn't just open my robe and say come and get it."

Mulder moaned. "SCULLY" he groaned, flipping her back over on her back. Scully watched as he savagely thrust inside of her. She could feel her orgasm building. She could feel the friction as he pounded inside of her. She came suddenly, screaming out Mulder's name as her eyes rolled back and she collapsed back against the pillow. Mulder smiled out of pride as he continued his onslaught, pushing in and out before slamming back into her. He could feel the tightening of his balls. Scullys inner walls were pulsating around him. He could feel it building. Mulder buried himself deep inside of her and came with a force as he collapsed on top of her. He quickly lifted his weight off of her, afraid he would crush her. He balanced himself on his arms. He was still encased inside of her. Scully watched as Mulder slowly began to thrust again, growing harder by the second. She was always amazed at his ability to extend their lovemaking. For a man nearing his forties, he had the stamina of a man almost half his age. Mulder locked eyes with Scully, He wanted her to see his emotions when she looked at him. He wanted her to know what she meant to him. Scully was overwhelmed. "You make me feel so loved, Mulder."

"There's no doubt in my mind, Scully. We're soulmates. You are the love of my life."

"God, being with you is like a spiritual experience. I can't get enough."

"Neither can I," he said, thrusting as she gripped his arms. He came again, huffing and puffing, and collapsed on the side of her.

Scully turned towards him and kissed her way up his shoulder to his chest. She licked his chin on up to his lips. "I want to be with you forever, Mulder."

Mulder held her face in his hands. "You and I will be together always, Scully. I don't want anyone else but you. I've only wanted you for the last nearly seven years. I saw you and that was it for me. I didn't know if you'd be mine, I just knew I wanted you. And year after year, has made that desire grow deeper. I truly love you."

She pressed her lips to his, feeling the enormity of Mulder's love for her. "Thank You for all of this, Mulder."

He smiled as he pressed his lips to hers. "When I say you're so beautiful, Scully. I'm not just saying that. I'm saying that because you are stunning. You are a goddess. If I could build a statue of you or paint a picture, I would."

"Like Athena?"

Mulder sat up, his eyes going wide. "Exactly like Athena. You're fierce yet Beautiful."

She smiled and patted his chest. "Get dressed. I think you've worked up an appetite."

"Oh, I did," he said, watching as she quickly slipped on her clothes and retreated to the kitchen.

He watched as Scully knelt down in front of the fireplace and with an oven mitt, snatched the smaller pot away from the fire. "Almost ran out of water," she said, turning to look at him.

"Guess we stopped fucking just in time," he smirked.

Scully blushed. Mulder grabbed the dutch ovens handle, lifting it up from the flames. He followed Scully back to the kitchen as they placed both pots on the now useless stove top. He yanked off the lid and watched as the leftover roast bubbled.

"You know, I keep thinking about our rules," she said, pulling dishes out of the cupboards. "It'll be hard. It was hard already keeping my hands to myself all these years."

"How do we keep our hands to ourselves at work?"

She turned back to him. "I was thinking about what we were saying yesterday. It's going to be hard. I mean, how do I stop myself from kissing you when we're alone in the office?"

Mulder stood up and Scully's eyes took him all in. Even soft, his penis was a sight to see. He smiled as she gawked, watching him dress. "The office is bugged for sure, but maybe, we could bang it out in the bathroom if it gets too much."

"MULDER!"

"I'm serious," he said. "We're the only ones that use it. There's no one down there but the cleaning staff and they have their own bathrooms. So, if it gets too much, even though the rule was, that we donn't do anything at work..."

"That is the rules we established _yesterday._ "

"Well, we'll leave the bathroom as an exception. That if it gets too much, we go to our safe place and bang it out, then act like nothing happened."

"That sounds dangerous and stupid," Scully said, removing the shells from the boiled eggs. She placed it on a plate. "Something tells me they would just start bugging the bathrooms and have us on camera, giving them ammunition to fire us. And we'd be on camera, and just my luck, there would be a close-up of me naked for all to see..."

Mulder scrunched up his nose. "I'm not sharing you with anyone."

Scully chuckled. "Mulder."

"I'd pay to see a home movie of us together though," he smirked. "I have a few pornos in my stash just like it."

Scully turned to look at him. "You do?"

"Scully, there's a whole category of pornos dedicated to Hot Petite Red Heads."

Scully sighed. "How many did you buy?"

Mulder grinned wickedly. "I own about ten or twelve. One video came close, but none were quite right."

She sighed loudly. "Well, that may be but I don't want us to be starring in a porno for god knows who to see. Imagine if Kersh or Skinner got ahold of a recording of us, on FBI property, as you said, banging it out."

"Fine, then we'll go back to no hanky panky while on the job. The hotels though...that's a different story."

"We'd still have to be careful", she said, slicing large pieces of roast and adding the potatoes and carrots.

"Our time is ours when we're off the clock, Scully, and I plan to spend it bending you over and fucking your brains out.."

She smirked. "Wash your hands, Mulder"

Mulder grabbed the soap and lathered his hands. Scully held a pot of melted snow water, pouring it over his hands. He dried them on the sides of his pants.

Scully handed him his plate. "Hard boiled eggs and roast," she shrugged. "As soon as we're done eating, I need to wash out that pot and put the chicken on the fire, so it'll be done by dinner."

Mulder sniffed his plate. "Mmmm. Just what I needed to regain my drive."

Scully sighed. "You are like the energizer bunny, Mulder. You keep going and going..."

"Only with you," he smiled. "You bring it out in me."

Scully glanced over to the bowls on the counter with the dehydrated chicken that was finally resembling the chicken breast she was used to. She grabbed up her own plate and sat across from Mulder at the table. She glanced at his plate. He was nearly done already. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat this much out of all the time I've known you."

"There's a reason for that," he grinned.

She sliced into her roast and ate in silence. When she was done, Mulder picked up both of their plates and brought them to the sink. "We need more snow to wash dishes."

She followed him with her eyes as he returned to the porch, scooping up the freshly fallen snow into the water jug. He placed the jug by the fire and watched the snow melt. He turned, catching Scully watching him. Instead of shying away, she stared at him, her eyes searching his. Mulder grabbed up the heated water jug, returning to the sink. She sat back and watched as Mulder washed their dishes and the now empty dutch oven. "It's ready for you, Scully."

She stood up and walked to his side. She placed the rehydrated chicken into the cast iron pot, adding the onions and spices. She placed a small amount of water in the bottom, and placed the lid on the top. Mulder placed the dutch oven directly into the fire. He used the scoop and placed ashes underneath it and on top of the iron lid.

"I'll make some peas and mashed potatoes to go with our dinner when it's done."

Mulder kissed the top of her head. "Cooking by fire, loving by fire...Despite everything, Scully. I'm gonna miss this."

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Now that Skinner knows where we are. I'm sure he's just waiting for this latest storm to blow over and then they'll come looking for us."

Scully glanced around at the tiny cabin. It had become a home to them both. Mulder gathered her in his arms. There was no need to speak. He already knew.

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 11**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 6**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not for profit**.

Scully stared out at the stark whiteness outside the cabin window. The snow had reached half way up the window. She turned to see Mulder checking their clothes for dampness. "We need to rotate the ones that are almost dry with the ones that are still wet."

She stood up and ducked beneath Mulder's pants that were hanging on the line. "I can't reach some of these."

Mulder grabbed some down, tossing them into Scully's awaiting arms. She stood there as the clothes slowly covered her face. She waited as Mulder switched around the dry with the wet on the line and then relieved her of the garments in her hands, just in time. They were starting to get heavy. He turned towards the window. "Anymore snow and our cabin might not be found."

"Don't joke about that."

He turned to see the worried look on her face. "Come here," he said, pulling her towards the sofa. "Just sit down."

"That's really all we can do," she sighed. "It's been four days since we went to Jan and Bob's. And all it's done is snowed nonstop since then. We have no electricity, and I'm really tired of staring into the fire right about now."

Mulder pulled Scully into his lap and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and listened to her exasperated sigh. The hours were dragging on and with nothing to do, Scully was starting to get irritated. Mulder knew he had to cut off her irritability and quickly before it ruined her entire day. Mulder placed Scully's hand in his. He was amazed at how well he tiny hand fit. He rubbed his fingers over her digits, amazed at the strength and tenderness in such a small hand. Scully watched him and rolled her eyes. "I'm calm, Mulder."

"Are you?"

She sighed. "I was just thinking, could you imagine living like this back in the Pioneer Days with like eight kids and the parents in a cabin this size. Like how? I can't even imagine it. I think I'd go insane. Most were illiterate. Like, what did they do for fun?"

"They fucked a lot."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Mulder."

"No really. They had like twenty kids, Scully. Think about it. The women spent all day cooking and trying to keep their families afloat. And with twenty kids, they were always breast feeding someone."

"And the men?", she said. "What did the men do?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. " Maybe they told stories to keep everyone sane. Maybe they whittled toys out of sticks for the kids to play with."

"My ancestors came here from Ireland quite recently, actually. I think the only Pioneer ancestor I had came from my mom's side. Like an great uncle that came to America for the mass riches and rivers of gold that America was supposed to have. His name was Eamon McHaley, I think. He died in the mines or something like that. At least that's what my Aunt Olive told us. What about you?"

"My ancestors came here during War World I. They had the money to leave before Hitler arrived in the Netherlands. They settled in Ohio and then in Connecticut and became boring tight-assed Wasps."

"Well, imagine if it were 1801 and we were living here with thirteen kids. What would your Pioneer name be?."

Mulder smiled. "Hmmm, my Pioneer name would be Abraham Joseph."

Scully chuckled. "So, what would be my name?"

"I think you'd be Rebecca, which sounds pretty sexy."

"Rebecca from Maryland and we came here by wagon to Minnesota during the summer time with our thirteen kids. And you built us this cabin with the promise you'd make us a bigger one someday."

"But then it started to snow and snow and snow and it never stopped. And then I realized we'd all just die here."

Scully glanced up. "Come on Mulder, we were doing so well. We've got to break the boredom somehow..."

Mulder's eyebrows raised. "Besides, sex," she interjected. "I never thought I'd say this, Mulder, but you and I are having too much sex."

Scully reached out and closed Mulder's open mouth. "There's no such thing as too much sex, Scully. Especially since it's been almost seven years of pure sexual frustration and torture. I intend to have as much sex with you as possible. And besides, have you looked at you?"

"I can't imagine what I look like right now, Mulder. I haven't brushed my hair in three weeks. I have red tub marks on my arms and legs from sitting in a trough. And I'm sure the clothes I'm wearing smell like mildew."

Mulder laughed. "You look sexy as hell to me," he added. "And all you have to do is tell me when we can go again and I'll be rock hard and ready."

"Maybe later," she sighed.

"Scully, you said, we'd have to break the boredom somehow."

"Mulder, we can't have sex like constantly."

Mulder sighed loudly. "Okay, fine. So now what?"

Scully shifted so she was laying against Mulder's chest. "What's the thing that you miss the most from your apartment?"

Mulder chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty sure my fish are all dead, so I can't say that. I would say my TV. I am shocked that I'm able to sleep without it on. What about you?"

"You know I'm gonna say my tub. But, also my bed."

"Your big bed..."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Full of pillows and high off the ground. I never got that much sleep in it though."

"You still won't," he smirked. "If I have anything to do with it."

"You know Mulder, I was thinking. We've been out here for three weeks in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't we seen one UFO?"

Mulder was stunned. "Are you saying you believe in UFO's, Scully?"

"No, I'm saying, isn't this how all of our XFiles go? Someone is out in the middle of nowhere and they get abducted by aliens?"

"Maybe they don't want to disturb us because of all the sex we're having."

Scully stood up and walked over to the windows. "I should've called my mom," she said. "Let her know we were okay."

Mulder followed her to the window. "I'm sure Skinner told her we were safe."

Scully sighed as she looked at the wall of white that was piling up in front of them. "How long do you think it'll be before they get us?"

"Come on, Scully, let's think of something else."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "I'm sorry if I'm moody today."

"I understand," he said, combing his fingers through her hair. "How about I tell you a story"

"Ugh," she huffed.

"No, no. It'll be a good one. It'll have aliens, and Pioneers and bears in it."

She shook her head. "I'm so bored, Mulder, that I'm willing to listen to one of your crazy stories."

"Don't you listen to my crazy stories everyday as it is?"

"I get paid to listen to them."

"Oh no, Agent. I don't think so," Mulder said, shaking his head. "A partner would've told me to shut up long ago."

"I did tell you to shut up a long time ago. You just never did."

"No...come on, admit it. You think my voice is sexy."

Scully blushed and walked past him. "I better start cooking some of this dehydrated meat if we're gonna have something done by dinner time."

He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. "Kiss first."

Scully smiled and reached up and kissed Mulder on the cheek. She turned and walked off. She looked back and could see that Mulder was frustrated. "Oh come on, Mulder."

"I want a real kiss, Scully."

"A real kiss or a kiss that leads to something else?", she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Preferably the one that leads to something else."

"I'm all sexed out right now," she said firmly. "I want to just talk, you and me."

"I think someone once told us that we talk too much. I have to agree," Mulder said, turning and walking towards their bed. He hopped in the bed and patted the seat next to him. "Join me."

"Only if we just cuddle."

She quickly dumped the package of meat into the pot of water, not even looking to see what it was. She walked slowly across the room, ducking underneath pants and shirts. She slipped into the bed and settled on her pillow next to Mulder. He turned towards her. "Are you really tired of lovemaking right now?"

"I'm in a bad mood."

"How can I make you happy?"

"Kiss me."

Mulder pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her against him. He could feel the softness of her breasts pressed against his chest and the coldness of her feet near his calves. He plunged his tongue into hers and then ran his hands down over her backside. Scully's eyes focused on him as she pushed him down on his back. She climbed on top of him and brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes as his tongue entered hers. She could taste the bitterness of their coffee from that morning on his tongue. He licked his way up to her hairline and then kissed her eyelid. She could feel her skin prickle as he skimmed her breasts, his fingers poking at her nipples and then down over her stomach. She had never felt so revered as she did when Mulder touched her skin. She turned her attention to his strong jawbone and then to his muscled collarbone. She ran her fingers down his chest and to the ripples of his stomach. Her hands reached to his hip. He was surprised when she lowered herself on his cock. She laid her hands on his chest and began to move. She was not surprised in the least when Mulder shifted them both so he was sitting up with her in his lap in the lotus position. He pressed his head to her breasts, his hands resting on her ass as he pressed her onto his shaft. Their pace was slow and deliberate, as they used their bodies to convey their emotions. Scully watched as Mulder pressed his lips to her neck and then began to press on her ass speeding their motions up she rode his cock in a rhythm he set. She gripped his neck as he ground her down on his shaft over and over as she bounced and hissed. He stared into her eyes as they moved. Scully's legs were locked around his waist as he sat with his own legs spread out. His hands pressed her body into the onslaught of his cock. Scully tossed her head back as she whimpered and moaned. Mulder took the opportunity to suck her entire areola into his mouth, before moving on to the other breast. As he sucked, Scully crashed down on top of him. He could feel her shaking from head to toe as he held her. He felt his cum shooting deep inside of her as they breathed together. They held one another, not saying a word as they kissed and rocked together until their breathing had slowed and the sweat cooled on their bodies.

They laid back down together and Scully could feel Mulder's breathing against the top of her head as he spooned her. "Wow," he said, finally.

Scully turned so she was staring into his eyes. "Don't think this means I can't resist you."

"I'm certainly going to think that," he smiled.

"Don't be arrogant."

"Can I be thankful?" he said, kissing her fingers. "That the stars aligned somehow. That we're here together. Fated. Destined."

Scully smirked. "Mulder, you're incorrigible."

"I'm in love."

"So am I," she smiled. "What do you say after you've just had life altering sex with the man you love?"

"You say, give me about two hours and we can do it all over again."

"Nope, no, you don't say that," Scully said, as she scooted back away from him. "You say, now I have to get up to make something by fire for us to eat later."

"Don't, just lay in bed with me."

"Mulder, I would love too but I need to get up and make our dinner. It'll take hours for it to cook."

"You're telling me you don't want to lay here with me?"

Scully smiled. "I'm saying if I don't get started on our dinner, you're gonna get cranky later if there's nothing to eat."

"Hmmm," Mulder said, as he watched her dress and then retreat to the kitchen. She washed her hands and filled the dutch oven pot with various veggies before pouring more water over them.

He dressed quickly and then lifted the pot up for her, placing it into the ashes of the fireplace for it to cook. "I'll get more wood," he said, retreating to the porch. "Hey Scully, come here."

She walked to the porch and stared out. "Look. And actual Moose."

She stared out the window as the massive animal moved in front of the porch window, staring directly at them, huffing as steam blew out of his nostrils. Scully's mouth was agape. She could feel the power of the animal through the walls. "Mulder...he's beautiful."

"He is," he said, as they watched the animal walk off from their view. "Amazing. I've never seen a moose up close before."

"Me either."

"How majestic," he said, in awe.

"I'm glad we were able to see him," she smiled. "It brings this all into perspective."

He turned to look at her. "In what way?"

"We're together, we can express our love now and we're in such a gorgeous place."

"And it cut the boredom a little."

"Come on, Mulder. There's some banana chips left in the bag."

He shook his head. "You know you're the only one that wants to eat that. The same with those dried apricots," he gagged. "I'd rather eat the moose."

Scully rolled her eyes. "Then come watch me eat them then," she said, pulling him back into the cabin.

Scully grabbed the bag of dehydrated banana slices and headed for the sofa. Mulder added a few more stacks of wood to the fire and then sat down on the floor, his back against the sofa. He listened as Scully crunched the banana chips. "Okay, fine, give me some."

He turned towards her and she slipped a piece onto his tongue. He bit into it and then grimaced. "My mistake. I guess I thought it would somehow transform into something that tasted good. Like a miracle."

"You promised me a crazy story, Mulder. I wanna hear it. It'll make the day go by faster."

Mulder sighed heavily. "Okay..."

"Something original and not based on our real lives or on the X-Files."

"Hmmm," he frowned. "Okay, can I tell a ghost story?"

"It gets dark at 4 around here. Nooooo!"

"But, I'm here to protect you, Scully."

"More like, I'm here to protect you, Mulder."

He chuckled. "Very true."

"It better not be too scary."

He turned towards her, his elbow against her thigh. "Okay, there is a Castle I heard of..."

"This better not be an X-Files."

"Its not. Skinner would never approve of us going ghost hunting in Scotland."

"Okay, continue."

"A peasant woman fell in love with a man that was married but he was the King of Scotland. And so his wife, the Queen, found out that he was having an affair and so she poisoned his food, but she dropped dead instead."

Scully scrunched up her nose. "Okay."

"Stick with me here."

"So, the woman thought she was now free to be with the King that she loved and so the day before they were to get married, the King dropped dead. She was devastated but also extremely pregnant."

"Go on..."

"And so after she gave birth, her son was born and was declared the official heir to the throne."

"Yeah..."

"But then she dropped dead."

"But why?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "The cook didn't like any of 'em."

Scully broke out into a smile as Mulder chuckled. "Ugh, Mulder..."

"What?", he laughed. "Just hold on, I've got a million of them just like that."

 **Please Leave Back: Thanks**!


	12. Chapter 12

**An Angry Scully**

 **Part 12**

 **by**

 **Trycee**

 **Time-Line: Season 7**

 **Disclaimer: This is written for fun, not for profit**.

Scully sighed loudly, her eyes closed. "Mulder, turn the TV down," she whined.

She reached out, pushing on his chest. "Mulder, turn the TV down, the sound is too loud. I'm trying to sleep."

"Mmmm?", Mulder sighed. "Scully, there is no TV, and we don't have power even if we did...remember?"

Scully and Mulder shot up in the bed. "Helicopters."

"Right above us."

Scully turned towards Mulder. "That was a knock."

"Agents, Mulder and Scully?", a voice rung out from the porch.

They sat immobile, stunned into silence, listening as the voice continued. "It's the FBI retrieval team. Assistant Director, Walter Skinner had us look for you. A Jan and Bob said you were in this particular cabin."

Scully covered her naked body with their blanket. Mulder grabbed his boxers off the floor and quickly slipped them on. "Ugh...Give us a minute to get our stuff together."

"We'll be outside."

"We?", Scully said, slipping on her thermals. She walked over to the dresser and pulled on her pants and blouse. She peered out from the window blinds. "There's a whole team out there."

"I guess we're finally being rescued."

Scully turned to look at him. "What do we do with all our stuff? Leave it? One look and they'll know we were sleeping together in the same bed."

"Scully, they already think we sleep together. This time, they'd be right."

"Still," she said, grabbing the blankets and sheet off the bed. She folded it up and placed it on the sofa. She frowned. There was no way around it. There was no way to make it look like they hadn't spent the last three weeks in the same bed. Scully sighed. She was sure Skinner would be informed of the layout of their cabin and he would be furious. She quickly packed her bags and then moved over to the kitchen. "What do we do with the rest of the food?"

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Leave it. Maybe someone could use it, like we did."

Mulder grabbed a pot of water and doused the flames in the fireplace. Scully turned one last time to look around. "Is it weird to say, I'm gonna miss it?"

"No. I think I'll miss this place too."

"This is it, Mulder."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, Scully. The real world is waiting for us."

"You're right" she sighed.

Mulder grabbed both of their bags and pushed the front door open. They sat down on the bench, placing their boots and snow shoes on, as several men, dressed in blue FBI coats, with black face masks stared at them and whispered amongst themselves. The FBI Agents were dressed in metal military snowboots and were shoveling the outside of their cabin. Scully pushed open the screendoor, stepping out with Mulder close behind her.

"I'm Agent Ryan. Agents?"

"Mulder and Scully," Mulder answered.

"It's good to see you," Scully said, over the sound of the chopper blades. Mulder noted that she was back, the cool and calm Agent Scully that he knew and loved.

"Agents, I need you to walk over to the drop site and we'll get you from there."

Agent Ryan grabbed their bags and pointed towards the designated area beneath the helicopter. Scully and Mulder walked through the mounds of snow to the clearing that was simply a circular patch of snow clear of trees. They could hear the snow crunching beneath their feet as they settled beneath the helicopter. Scully turned to see two of the agents following them. Another agent had closed the cabin door and gave a thumbs up. The remaining Agents began to follow the same path that lead to the clearing in the trees. Once there, a basket was dropped from the helicopter. Scully glanced nervously towards Mulder. He could read her thoughts. She'd always been afraid of flying and this was not something she had ever been comfortable with. Mulder turned to Agent Ryan. "Can we both go at the same time?"

"Yeah. You can both get in. It'll be a snug fit. She'd have to sit on your lap."

Mulder could see the snickers of some of the rescue team. "We'll be fine," Mulder answered.

Mulder sat in the tiny capsule and then pulled Scully onto his lap. She glared at each Agent until they wiped the smiles off their faces. Despite her stoicism, Mulder could feel the tension within her.

The Agents were watching them and whistling and jeering under their breaths but Mulder just wrapped his arms around Scully even tighter. Agent Ryan signaled and they were lifted up in the air. Scully gripped the edges, as they began to spin. Scully closed her eyes as they were slowly being pulled upward into the air. Mulder pressed his cheek against hers, trying to soothe her with his touch. She relaxed, knowing that Mulder would never let her go. The basket jerked with a stop, leaving them to dangle in the sky beneath the helicopter. Four strong hands reached out and began to pull the basket into the helicopter. They were assisted out of the helicopter and then buckled into their seats. Mulder and Scully reached their hands out, gripping each other. The basket was returned again and again until everyone was seated behind them, strapped down and ready to take off, heading for Washington D.C.

 **FBI Headquarters:**

Skinner tapped his pencil on his desk. He checked his watch and then out of habit, glanced up at the wall clock, as if the time would be different. They were late, of course. The door flew open and Scully, dressed in one of her black pants suits came in, sitting in her spot. He could tell she had spent the past two nights, scrubbing away the past three weeks after living in such harsh conditions. Scully was dressed as impeccably as she normally was, she was well groomed and quite attractive, despite the ordeal they had encountered in such primitive circumstances.

Skinner's eyes finally focused on Mulder. He was shaved and dressed in one of his Armani suits. Skinner could tell that he hadn't lost much weight. He looked pretty fit for a man stranded in a frozen tundra. They both looked better than they usually did whenever they had to appear before him. "Glad to see you back, Agents."

"Thank You, sir," Scully answered.

"Good to be back," Mulder stated. "It was a long three weeks."

Skinner nodded. "I read your statements. You ran out of food and firewood and had no electricity at one point."

"Yes sir," Scully answered. "There was a bear..."

"Knocked a tree into the electrical box on the side of the house," Mulder stated.

Skinner could tell they were nervous. Certainly something had happened between them. He sighed. "I understand this was the best you could do to bunk down during the storm. I think you did well. Obviously, you survived such harsh conditions."

"Yes, Sir. Thank You, Sir."

Mulder nodded, his hands gripping the edge of his chair.

"I'm sure your eager to get back to the X-Files."

"Yes, sir," they both answered.

"Well, I'll let you get to it."

They stood and Mulder placed his hand on his spot. Skinner watched as his hand dipped slightly lower before creeping back up.

Skinner shook his head. "Well, it's about time..."

 **Scully's Apartment:**

Scully stared at the wall clock. It was almost seven, just two hours after she and Mulder had gotten off work. It had been two days or two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes since they arrived back in D.C and were dropped off at their own separate homes. They had managed a phone call or two but per an agreed upon rule, they stayed away from each other until seven a.m that morning, when they had returned to work at the X-Files. It had been difficult for Scully to jump straight back into their routine. It had been hard on them both after what they had been through. They hadn't been hurt or in too much danger but being apart from each other was even harder. Scully recalled the words that Mulder had said before leaving work. "Seven."

And so it was nearing seven and she could feel her heart racing as every second ticked by. There was a stack of mail waiting on her but she could care less. All she wanted was to see him. The arm on the clock moved again but Scully hadn't registered that in her mind. She heard footsteps down the hall that stopped in front of her door. She yanked the door open and grabbed Mulder by the neck, planting a long hard kiss on his lips. Mulder tossed the roses down on her floor and swung the door closed, as he pushed Scully backwards until her bottom hit the side of the couch, He began assaulting her lips as he pushed and pulled her clothes off her in every direction.. "Mulder, bedroom!", she managed to say.

Mulder raced behind her, stopping at the threshold of her bedroom. He watched as Scully climbed on top of her bed and he moaned. "I've imagined fucking you in here since the first time I saw it."

"I have a drawer full of dildos where I imagined the same thing," she said, licking her lips.

Mulder took her in, she was splayed out on the bed, her back curved as she watched him stroke himself. He was delighted in her curiosity. He grew even harder as she watched him. Scully's breasts were perky, and her nipples were as tight as a needle point. Her abs and stomach looked so inviting but it was her appex he was most interested in. She was trimmed, but he could still see a small amount of reddish hair, that let him know she was indeed a woman, a woman with maturity and sexual prowess. He could see the glistening of her pussy lips and all he wanted was to taste her. He climbed on the bed and lifted her legs over his shoulders in one quick swoop. He watched as Scully threw her head back as he stuck his tongue inside of her and then gathered her tiny bud into his mouth, pulling gently and biting it before licking it soothingly. She was already almost there, and he had just started. Mulder plunged his tongue back inside of her as she erupted into flames, her body spasming and jerking as her juices began to invade his tongue. He drank it down like he was drinking soda. "You taste amazing."

"I seem to come fast when you do that, Mulder."

"That's okay," Mulder said. "Just as long as I'm giving you pleasure, Scully."

"You are," she sighed. "I wanna give you just as much."

"No," Mulder said, as she moved towards him. "I wanna be inside you, Scully. I wanna see you watch me as I slide into you. I want to see you cum again and I want us joined together."

"It feels different, us being here, in my bed."

"It feels right," he said, layering her with kisses.

"It was hard concentrating on work today, because I wanted you so badly. I missed you every single second these past two days since we got back."

He caressed Scully's face. "I love you so much, Scully. It's been hell being away from you. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat."

She rubbed the back of his neck, pulling him down closer to her lips. "I know, I feel the same way."

"God, I missed you," he said, positioning himself at her opening.

Mulder plunged inside of her petite body and listened for her audible gasp and all her other whimpers, as she fiercely counter-thrusted. He was amazed at how well they fit together. They were seamless and never seemed to tire of one another. Mulder stared into Scully's eyes. He wanted to connect to her body, mind and soul. They were capable of reading each other so well just by connecting through their eyes. And with using their hands, they could touch each other in a way that no one else could. Mulder wasn't certain who in the universe he should thank, but he wanted to thank them anyway whenever he touched her in a way that gave her the most pleasure. He lived for those moments.

"I feel so lucky, Scully," he sighed as he slid out and thrust back into her tight opening. "How did I get to be this lucky?"

"I love you so much, Mulder," she said, as she began to shake from her orgasm.

"I can't believe I'm inside of you in your bedroom," he said, as he pumped. "Another fantasy come true."

She sighed as she gaze up into his eyes, noticing the way he began to shudder, his forehead full of sweat. She was now an expert in his telltale signs of his impending climax. She loved the look on Mulder's face, a mixture of pleasure and pain. She could feel her body tensing up again, much to her surprise. "Come with me, Mulder," she said, urging him on. "You are so sexy, Mulder. God, I love the way you feel inside me. I love the way you look at me. The way you touch me. God, Mulder...", she purred. "I'm getting there again because of you."

She could feel the building of another orgasm as Mulder roughly slammed his cock into her. The friction was delicious as he ground his pelvis against her clitoris. She began to thrash around as he held her down, and pushed inside of her. "Oh GOD!", Scully screamed as her head fell back against the pillow. She was breathing hard as Mulder shot off cum deep inside her womb. He collapsed to the side of her and quickly gathered Scully in his arms. She grabbed her blankets and covered their bodies. "One rule, Mulder..."

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

"We leave eachother's home before sunup."

Mulder shook his head. "I don't like that rule. I like that we could wake up to each other in the cabin."

"We're not in the cabin anymore," she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "And we could be seen coming out of each other's apartments. How would we explain that?"

"All night case?", he smiled.

"You know I want to wake up to you too every morning like we did, Mulder. I want all of it."

Mulder turned to his side. "Seeing you in the morning wearing one of my thermals..."

Scully gently slapped his arm. "Mulder..."

"No seriously. It was sexy. You were sexy. And man, it was even better when it was off ."

Scully smirked. "You know, I'm gonna say something I would never normally say, but after what we went through... "

"Yeah?", Mulder asked.

"Perhaps...", Scully teased. "Next vacation, we could both take off and go to a cabin, just the two of us. One with indoor plumbing, that is."

"You wouldn't mind it?", he said, his mouth hung open.

Scully touched Mulder's cheek and smiled, her blue eyes filled with love. "I would absolutely love to be there with you, Mulder. We got so much closer. And we had so much sex...", she chuckled.

"YES, we did," he smirked.

"So, yeah. I wanna go back with you."

Mulder kissed her lips. "Okay. Then we'll go back but not there."

"Somewhere closer to home. And absolutely with indoor plumbing," Scully said, as her eyebrow arched.

"I promise," Mulder said.

"Are you hungry?", she said, sitting up. "I could order us some dinner. I thought..."

"Yeah, I'm starving," he said. "I've barely eaten in the past two days."

"Don't you have all the restaurants on speed dial in your phone?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "The pizza I ordered tasted terrible when it was delivered. I kinda miss the stews and stuff you cooked for me."

"I went grocery shopping. I had to toss out everything that was in my fridge out and clean it thoroughly. "

"Well, that's the plus side of having a chronically empty fridge like mine. No need to clean it."

Scully inhaled deeply and let the air drag out slowly from her lungs and a grimace on her face. "Remind me never to eat anything out of your fridge."

After dressing in what they could find on her floor, they walked back into the living room, collecting the rest of their clothes. Mulder followed Scully to the couch. He settled down with Scully seated next to him, her head nestled in the warmth of his arms. "This couch feels so much better than the one in the cabin."

"No hard wood log feel under our asses.," she smirked.

"Log ass wasn't the greatest look, Scully."

She picked up her phone and dialed the Chinese restaurant she knew by heart. "The usual, Mulder?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. As long it's not freezed dried."

"Yes, not one more thing freezed dried," she said, listening to the receiver. "Yes. Two number three's and two orders of spring rolls. Yes, that's right," she said, into the phone.

She hung up and then settled into Mulder's arms. She could feel Mulder's breath on her cheek. She felt safe and loved. Mulder smiled as he placed the bag of VHS tapes on the table. "Okay, Scully. You're choice. Dances with Wolves, Sarah, Plain and Tall, or Christy."

Scully smiled. "First of all, you're whipped. And second of all...well, there is no second of all..."

Mulder grinned as he squeezed her tightly against him. "Guilty as charged. I'm head over heels in love with my partner," he said, yelling at the top of his lungs. "My sexy little tasty partner who has starred in ALL my fantasies for nearly seven straight years. SO, am I whipped? HELL YEAH, I'M WHIPPED."

Scully chuckled and shook her head. "Dances with Wolves, Mulder."

"Dances with Wolves?", he asked, calmly. "Good choice," he said, pushing the tape into the VHS player.

"Get ready to be entertained," he said.

"Nothing can compare to our real lives, Mulder."

He kissed the top of her head. "Okay, then. Get ready for another really crazy story."

 **Please Leave Feedback: Thanks!**

 **THE END**

.


End file.
